Surpresas do Coração
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Continuação de Perfume de Jasmim... Milo recusou a se casar com uma noiva a muito prometida a ele. No entanto, as famílias não estão querendo deixar que isso fique assim. Fanfic completa
1. Capítulo 1

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 1**

(Precisamente no dia seguinte aos acontecimentos finais de: Perfume de Jasmim.)

Santuário.

Ainda eram sete horas da manhã.

'Milo!'-Kamus chamava o amigo na porta de sua casa.-'Está aí?'

Entrou na casa, com o semblante preocupado. Sabia que Milo havia saído no dia anterior para beber e afogar as mágoas com Shura, e se o conhecesse bem...estaria agora jogado em algum canto da casa, dormindo pois não conseguiria chegar até a cama.

No entanto, não o viu dentro da casa. Olhou no quarto e a cama estava ainda arrumada. Será que passou a noite fora com alguma mulher?

Ouviu sons vindo dos fundos da Casa de Escorpião e foi até lá. Kamus ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso. Notou que Milo estava encostado numa árvore, sob uma sombra fresca, estava dormindo!

Roncando para ser mais exato!

'_Non_ acredito!'-Kamus murmurou.-'Ele dormiu aqui ao relento!'

Kamus voltou a ficar sério e resolveu chamar o amigo, "delicadamente", em seu ouvido:

'ACORDA, _CHEVALIÉR _VAGABUNDO!'

Milo deu praticamente um pulo e acordou arregalando os olhos e colocando a mão no coração, arfando.

'Seu francês filha da pu☺! Vá assustar a senhora sua mãe! Isso é jeito de acordar uma pessoa? Podia ter um infarto...e que horas são?'

'Sete e dez.'-respondeu com calma.

'É MADRUGADA!'

'Está muito mal humorado.'-comentou.-'Não parece você, _mon ami_! Está com cara de quem precisa de um café forte!'

Milo após se lavar, sentou-se na mesa de sua cozinha e Kamus preparava um café bem forte. Os laços de amizade que uniam esses homens era tão fortes quanto os laços fraternais. Cuidar um do outro já era um hábito, apesar de muitas vezes brigarem.

'Não vai contar o que houve?'-Kamus perguntou, olhando para a água que estava começando a ferver.

'Shura voltou para casa?'

'_Non.'_

'Ou se acertou com a Maíse...ou está na emergência de algum hospital com pneumonia.'-Milo esfregou o olho.-'Acho que banquei o imbecil nesses dias, com essa mentira de namoro...'

'Bancou o imbecil?'-Kamus sorriu irônico, colocando a xícara de café na frente de Milo -'Não mais do que o costume. Tome, vai se sentir melhor.'

'Brigado.'-Milo bebe um gole e após fazer uma careta cospe todo o líquido e corre para a pia, bebendo água da torneira.-'Cê tá louco? Colocou pimenta no meu café!'

Kamus o olhou de maneira tão reprovadora e intimidadora que praticamente congelou o ar da cozinha com seu cosmo.

'Isso foi por ter mentindo para mim também. Afinal somos ou não somos amigos? Podia te ajudar nesse assunto do seu tio e evitado essa bagunça toda!'-e acrescentou colocando o dedo no nariz de Milo.-'e poderia ter evitado que magoasse aquela linda _mademoiselle_!'

'Tô me sentindo culpado o suficiente, obrigado.'-Milo afasta a mão de Kamus.-'E o pior é que tem razão! Pisei na bola com a Dione.'

'Poderia se desculpar.'-Kamus disse.

'Rá. Não conhece os Papallonikos.'-Milo sorriu triste.-'É a raça mais orgulhosa de todo a Grécia. Nem em um milhão de anos ela aceitaria um pedido de desculpas meu. Chega de falar nisso. Tô de ressaca...vou ver se o Dohko tem um café decente em casa.'-e saiu, Kamus foi atrás.

'Que dia.'-Milo suspirou.

'Oi, Milo.'-uma serva se aproximou e ela acena sorrindo maliciosamente.

'Oi,..'-ele pensa um pouco.-'...Tamiris?'

'É Tânia!'-ela o olhou zangada e sai dali pisando duro.

'Não estava saindo com ela antes do tal "namoro com a Maíse"?'-Kamus perguntou.

'Tava? Não me lembro.'-começou a andar até a Casa de Libra.-'É mesmo. Saímos algumas vezes.'

'E não memorizou o nome?'

Ilha de Milo.

'NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS VOU ACEITAR UM PEDIDO DE DESCULPAS DAQUELE CAVALEIRO QUE MAL SAIU DOS CUEIROS!'-bradava Demos Papallonikos, pai de Dione para o amigo Ulisses sentado a sua frente.

Era um senhor de ralos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que brilhavam de raiva.

'Eu o entendo, Demos.'-Ulisses Alessandros concordava.-'O que Milo fez é vergonhoso!'

'RECUSAR A MINHA DOCE DIO...NÃO TEM PERDÃO! ELE JOGOU O NOME DA MINHA FAMÍLIA NA LAMA! ONDE ELE ESPERA ENCONTRAR OUTRA NOIVA GREGA PERFEITA! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?'-ele se vira para a esposa que entrava sorrindo com uma bandeja com sucos na mão.-'CREUSA, CADÊ A MINHA ARMADURA DE PRATA? VOU ATÉ O SANTUÁRIO QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELE MOLEQUE!'

A corpulenta senhora balança a cabeça negativamente e coloca as mãos na cintura.

'Seu filho Théo é quem a usa hoje...Já esqueceu? Théo, Cavaleiro de Prata de Taça?'-ela ajeita os cabelos também loiros e depois acrescenta.-'E brigar com o rapaz não vai ajudar em nada! É capaz da Dione ficar mais triste com isso. Pois quer queira ou não, ela ainda gosta de Milo.'

'Por Zeus!'-Demos senta em uma cadeira.-'Como pode ainda gostar daquele irresponsável!'

'Está na cara.'-respondeu a esposa.-'Ela se reusa a conhecer outros rapazes, vive suspirando pelos cantos...e li o diário dela.'

'Creusa? Isso é coisa que se faça?'-Demos estava admirado e depois cochicha para ela.-'O que mais descobriu no diário dela?'

'Coisas de mulheres. Ainda gostaria de unir nossas famílias, Ulisses.'-a senhora Creusa diz ao amigo.-'E mais do que nunca, queria que minha Dione fosse feliz. Sei que nasceram um para o outro. Quando Dione nasceu e Milo ainda era um bebê, levamos os dois a um Oráculo e ele viu que o futuro de ambos estava entrelaçado. Que eram almas gêmeas!'

'Por isso decidimos pelo casamento deles.'-Demos de um gole só, bebe todo o suco, tentando se acalmar e depois ergue as mãos para os céus.-'Oh, Hera! Deusa do Matrimônio. Dê-me uma luz!'

'Os dois são teimosos!'-retrucou Ulisses.-'Se Milo viesse como pedi e conhecesse Dione pessoalmente, essa dor de cabeça teria sido evitada!'

'VOU CAPAR AQUELE MOLEQUE!'-Demos gritou aos quatro ventos.

'Demos!'-a esposa o repreendeu.-'Nunca ouvi tanta bobagem junta! E não vai capar ninguém, quero ver meus netos!'-ele ia protestar, mas ela o calou com um gesto.-'Chega de gritos! Ela deve ter ouvido tudo lá da praia.'

Os três voltam os olhares para a praia em frente à casa dos Papallonikos.

Dione atirou-se por sobre a onda espumante e, então, levantou-se. Adorava nadar no mar mediterrâneo, a brisa quente...

Gotas de água escorriam por sua pele e cintilavam no tecido colante de seu maiô vermelho. Embora não pudesse vê-los com clareza, ela sabia que os homens por perto a estudavam abertamente. Se estivesse usando as lentes de contato, teria retribuído os olhares de flerte.

Mas o largo sorriso sumiu quando pensou no único homem que gostaria que a olhasse dessa maneira. De repente, a tristeza deu lugar à raiva. Como sentia raiva de Milo!

'Dione Papallonikos.'-dizia para si mesma.-'Tire aquele idiota insensível da sua cabeça! Isso é infantilidade! É ridículo! Nunca namoramos, trocamos beijos ou qualquer intimidade...ele nem deveria estar em seus pensamentos agora! E ele mesmo disse que nunca se casaria com você!'

'Olhe para ela.'-lamentava Demos com lágrimas nos olhos.-'Agora fala sozinha...Isso é tristeza!'-e virou-se furioso para Ulisses.-'E a culpa é daquele moleque do seu sobrinho! Devia saber disso. Os Alessandros são mulherengos incorrigíveis, conquistadores de jovens gregas puras, corruptores de meninas virginais e...do que está rindo mulher?'

A senhora Papallonikos parou de rir um pouco e depois comentou, fitando o amigo:

'É que acabei de me lembrar da maneira que a minha falecida amiga Ariadne utilizou para conquistar o pai do Milo.'

'Como Ariadne conquistou o meu irmão?'-Ulisses ficou pensativo e depois sorriu.-'Pensando bem, Milo é bem parecido com o pai...o mesmo temperamento e índole.'

'E a pobre Ariadne se apaixonou por ele. E sofreu muito até conseguir o que queria. Casar-se e sossegá-lo.'

'E como ela fez isso, Creusa?'-Demos perguntou interessado no assunto.

'Ela o seqüestrou, levando-o para uma ilha e impossibilitados de saírem. Ficaram duas semanas lá e quando fomos buscá-los na data marcada...estavam apaixonados.'

'Ulisses!'-Demos olhou para o amigo com ar de surpresa.-'Seu irmão não era um dos cavaleiros mais respeitados da história do Santuário? Sair de uma ilha não seria um desafio...a não ser que ele não quisesse sair.'

'O pior meu amigo, é que ele quis sair. Mas foi impossível.'

'Por acaso, ele foi levado naquela ilha aonde freqüentemente íamos com as crianças?'-perguntou Demos.

'Vou lhe narrar a história, como meu irmão me contou.'

Demos ouviu o relato de Ulisses e, de repente, um sorriso iluminou o rosto do tio de Milo.

'Acabam de me dar uma grande idéia!'-falou confiante.-'Sei como fazer meu sobrinho honrar seu compromisso e de quebra, fazer sua filha perdoá-lo.'

'Está pensando em...'-Creusa sorriu.-'Ulisses, sua Raposa! Maravilha!'

'O quê?'-Demos não entendeu.

'Cuidarei de tudo o que eles vão precisar.'-disse a senhora.-'Cuide apenas de providenciar que ele vá até lá.'

'Do que estão falando?'-Demos exasperou.

'Amigo...estamos falando do futuro de nossas famílias. Vou precisar de você. E terá que aceitar tudo o que sua esposa e eu dissermos!'

Dias depois.

Milo olhava pensativo para um ponto qualquer na paisagem. Não prestava muita atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele deu um longo suspiro.

Aldebaran e Kamus o olharam surpreso, eles o haviam convidado para que seus novos pupilos treinassem juntos, mas isso não o entusiasmava em nada.

'Milo isso está me irritando!'-disse o Cavaleiro de Aquário, tirando Milo de seu devaneio.-'Há dias que está suspirando pelos cantos. O que o aflige?'

'Quem está aflito?'-Milo se defendeu, dando um sorriso charmoso.-'Continuo o mesmo de sempre. O mesmo divertido, charmoso e irresistível Milo de Escorpião de sempre!'

'Não me engana.'-Kamus o olha preocupado.-'Queria que me dissesse o que há!'

'Anda suspirando pelos cantos.'-comentou Aldebaran.-'Será que é algo a ver com aquela sua ''noiva''?'

Milo suspirou e falou:

'Acho que estou me sentindo culpado. Droga! Odeio essa palavra. Culpa!'-ele levantou-se e deu um chute nervoso numa pedra.-'Não queria ter ferido os sentimentos da Dione daquela maneira. Sou um mané mesmo! Estou tão acostumado a lidar com mulheres que levo para a minha cama, sem compromisso e nem os nomes delas preciso lembrar...que acabei me tornando um completo...'

'Idiota?'-acrescentou Aldebaran.

'Crápula?-falou Kamus.

'Insensível era a palavra que estava procurando.'

'Não diga asneiras. Você não é assim, _mon ami_.'

'Ah é? Vejam isso.'-ele apontou para uma serva que se aproximava. Acenou para ela sorrindo e ela retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso iluminado.

'Oi, Milo.'

'Oi...Dana?'-perguntou apontando o dedo para ela.

'Me chamo Karin.'-ela parecia desapontada.

'Desculpe.'-ele sorriu sem graça e depois olhou para os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro.-'Quantas vezes acertei o nome de alguma garota do Santuário? Só as amigas ou namoradas dos meus amigos e olha lá!'

'Com quantas servas você já dormiu?'-Kamus pergunta com uma cara espantada.

'Não consegue ficar sem mulher?'-Aldebaran estava quase gargalhando.

'Elas me amam, fazer o quê? Deixa eu ver...'-pensativo, depois sorri.-'Começou com o meu primeiro beijo com a prima Terpsícore, tinha dez anos, teve a Hesíone, minha primeira vez, e eu tinha quatorze anos...'

'A Hesíone! Mas ela não era casada...e tinha 35 anos quando você voltou para cá?'(imaginem a cara do Kamus)

'Nunca subestime a experiência de uma mulher mais velha, amigo.-ele sorri malicioso e volta a pensar.- Aí teve a Cassandra, Daphne, Ifigênia, Briseida, Níobe, Calisto, Aretusa, Aglaia, a Hikaru, aquela deusa africana da Aseye e...'

'Até a Aseye?'-Aldebaran ficou pasmo.-'Ela não detestava as cantadas dos Cavaleiros? Ela não deu um chega pra lá no Máscara da Morte?'

'Onfale, Psâtame, Tália, Nádia, Menalipe, Calipso, Irene,..'-Milo continuava.

'CHEGA!'-berrou Kamus.-'Você se lembra das mulheres, mas não associa o nome à pessoa!'

'Ninguém é perfeito! Por que o espanto? Aposto que teve muitas mulheres também e...'-ele para ao ver o amigo corar e depois lança um sorriso maligno e debochou.-'Quantas mulheres você já...você sabe?'

'É um assunto pessoal.'-respondeu cruzando os braços e a cara amarrada.-'Não sou tão...tão leviano e pervertido como você! E não costumo contar minhas experiências para os outros.'

'Uma loucura amorosa aqui e ali não faz mal a ninguém.'-respondeu sorrindo.-'Teve alguém que já conseguiu tirar o sisudo Kamus do sério?'

Diante do rosto ruborizado de Kamus, Milo sorriu triunfante.

'Teve? Quem é? Cadê essa deusa? Eu a conheço?'-insistia.

'Não interessa.'-Kamus estava nervoso.-'Foi uma aventura, algo que só acontece uma vez na vida, aconteceu antes da Batalha nas Doze Casas. Fui visitar minha cidade Natal, Paris e a conheci lá...e não deu certo...'-Kamus parecia estar se lembrado de algo, pois sorriu de maneira triste.

'Pensando bem..'-Milo fez ar de mistério.-'Quando você voltou de Paris, voltou mais frio e seco do que antes e...VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ PENSANDO NELA!'O.O

'Amar uma pessoa e ela mentir sobre sua pessoa e te usar apenas para se divertir, fazem um homem ficar descrente sobre o amor.'-Kamus pensou consigo mesmo, com o semblante sombrio.

'Há,há, há, há, há, há, há, há, há, há.'-Aldebaran ria com gosto.-'Na minha terra tem um ditado para pessoas como você Kamus. ''Boi sonso é quem arrebenta a cerca.''!'

'Hã?'-os dois não entenderam.

'Quem iria imaginar que um cara tão quieto e sério como o Aquário aqui tinha um passado misterioso com uma dama misteriosa. Aposto que até o Shaka e o Mu também fizeram, ou fazem, das suas! Não me espantaria em nada se aparecesse algum pivete pedindo ''Exame de D.N.A.'' pra um de vocês.''

Kamus balança a cabeça negativamente.

'Ah, Aldebaran...Dá para parar?'-Kamus estava nervoso.-'E é sobre a vida desregrada do Milo que estávamos falando! É o que está fazendo ele se corroer de culpa!'-e de repente nota que um senhor vinha correndo na direção deles.-'Quem será?'

Milo se virou para onde Kamus olhava, ao ver quem era, fica pálido e se esconde atrás de Aldebaran.

'É o Demos! O pai da Dione! Eu não tô aqui!'

'Está sendo ridículo!'-Kamus disse, com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

'Você não o conhece?'-Milo estava indignado.-'Ele é Demos "o Demônio" Papallonikos. Era um Cavaleiro de Prata que fazia até o Grande Mestre ter respeito!'

'Você tem medo dele? E rejeitou e ofendeu a filha dele?'-Aldebaran começou a rir.

'Medo é uma palavra muito forte.'-Milo retrucou.-'Respeito é a palavra adequada a essa situação delicada.'

Kamus ergue uma sobrancelha e encara o amigo, Milo explode.

'Tá! O cara me apavora! Satisfeitos? Descobriram que o Grande e Poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião têm medo de um Cavaleiro de Prata que já está aposentado! Se tivessem sido criados perto de Demos, saberiam do que estou dizendo! Ele era o meu pior pesadelo quando moleque! Vão começar a fazer piadas agora ou depois?'

Kamus e Aldebaran olham para o homem que se aproximava e sentem o Cosmo agressivo, porém controlado dele. Kamus ergue uma sobrancelha e se afasta de Milo.

'Foi um prazer ser seu amigo, Milo.'

'Hei! Francês covarde!'

'Tchau!'-diz Aldebaran revelando o ''esconderijo'' do escorpião.

'Traíras!'

'MILO ALESSANDROS!'-gritou o homem ao se aproximar dos Cavaleiros.

Os garotos param o treinamento e Kamus se afasta discretamente, deixando Milo frente a frente com Demos Papallonikos. Sorrindo amarelo ele cumprimenta o senhor.

'Que cê acha?'-pergunta Aldebaran para Kamus.

'Ele está muiiiito encrencado!'-Kamus não alterou o semblante.-'Se eu fosse o pai da moça...ele estaria num esquife de gelo agora.'

'T-tio Demos. Há quanto tempo. A tia Creusa está bem?'

'Deixa de enrolação. Vamos direto ao o que interessa...'-Demos começou a falar, mas Milo o interrompeu.

'Demos, pensa bem...se lutarmos aqui pela honra da Dione estaremos desobedecendo ao novo decreto de Atena que proíbe que seus Cavaleiros lutem entre si, o senhor está aposentado mas é um cavaleiro, e por sinal um dos melhores que já houve, e eu não quero depois que ela fique triste comigo se por acaso eu o machucar...ou você me machucar e...'

'CALA A BOCA MOLEQUE!'-Demos berrou.-'Não foi para isso que vim.'

'Não foi para tentar me matar?'

'A idéia me passou pela cabeça, logo depois da idéia de te castrar,...mas não.'-Demos deu um longo suspiro e falou por fim.-'Preciso de sua ajuda.'

'Minha ajuda?'

'Sim. Desde o fim do seu noivado...que nunca houve...Dione está tão deprimida que se refugiou numa ilha longe de tudo e de todos. Inconformada com tudo isso.'

'Puxa, sinto muito Demos, eu...'

'PARA DE ME INTERROMPER MOLEQUE!'-berrou de novo.-'Quero que vá até essa ilha e...converse com minha filha... por favor. Faça com que ela veja que não é o fim do mundo não ter se casado com você. Ao contrário...é uma bênção evitar que a semente dos Alessandros vá dar frutos em minha família!'

'Veio pedir minha ajuda ou me ofender?' '

'Desculpe. Então? É o mínimo que pode fazer por minha Dione. Estou pedindo como um pai desesperado!'

'Tudo bem.'-ele suspirou resignado.-'Kamus cuida do treinamento do meu discípulo até o meu retorno. Deixa-me pegar algumas coisas e...'

'Não será necessário.'-Demos o pega pelo braço e o arrasta.-'É só ir até lá e pronto. Meu barco está nos esperando. Já pedi autorização a Atena e ela pareceu satisfeita quando disse para onde ia e o que faria.'

'Ela parecia? Tá. Vamos.'

Kamus e Aldebaran ficaram estáticos vendo o amigo ser praticamente arrastado por Demos até a saída do Santuário.

Numa ilha que não existe no mapa.

Dione sentou-se numa pedra. De vez em quando erguia a cabeça, olhando para o firmamento. Então, voltava a fitar o horizonte.

O medo ameaçava dominá-la.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A mãe pediu que a acompanhasse até essa ilha, com a desculpa de que precisava de uma erva só encontrada ali. De repente, ela sumiu. O barco que as trouxera também!

Pensou ter ouvido o som de um barco. Ergueu-se e olhou para onde parecia que o som vinha. Será que a sua mãe voltou?

Milo desceu do barco, trajava uma camisa branca, com as mangas enroladas nos braços e uma calça social. Não veio para passar um dia na praia, queria resolver tudo e voltar para o Santuário ainda hoje. Demos permanecia ainda dentro da embarcação.

'Veja, Milo.'-Demos apontou.-'É ela quem está vindo ali. Por favor, convença-a a voltar conosco. Vou esperar aqui.'

'Certo.'-Milo concordou e começou a caminhar em direção a Dione e murmurou.-'Assim tiro essa culpa dos meus ombros.'

Dione permaneceu imóvel, vendo-o se aproximar com o passo ligeiro. Milo notou o quanto estava linda, apesar de trajar uma camiseta e um pequeno short jeans simples e surrado, deixando as longas pernas a mostra, e o rosto estava sem maquiagem e usava os óculos. Os longos cabelos loiros estavam soltos e balançavam ao sabor da brisa marítima. Estava estonteante.

Milo sentiu uma reação muita sua conhecida. Desejo.

Ele desejava Dione?

Parada ali, como uma estátua, exibia uma beleza e graça digna de uma ninfa. Nunca imaginara que poderia pensar em ter Dione em seus braços. A imagem da menina gordinha, moleca e de grandes óculos e aparelhos fizeram com que ele sorrisse.

A lagarta havia se transformado em uma graciosa borboleta!

De repente, o som dos motores do barco chama a atenção dele e ao se virar, Milo vê Demos se afastando sobre o mar.

'O que esse maluco está fazendo?'-Milo não acreditava nisso.-'DEMOS SEU LUNÁTICO! VOLTA AQUI!'

De repente, um soco por trás o atingiu na cabeça.

'Você e meu pai estão nessa juntos?'-Dione parecia furiosa.-'Como ousam me trazer para essa ilha?'

'Eu não fiz nada!'-Milo se ergue, encarando Dione, também furioso pela situação.-'Seu pai que deve ser algum tipo de psicótico!'

Ela lhe dá outro soco doloroso, só que no braço direito dele.

'Não fale assim do meu pai! E como vamos sair daqui?'

'E eu vou saber?'-respondeu esfregando o braço.-'A 'família Manson' é sua!'

'Não fala assim.'-ela avisou.-'Não é um Cavaleiro de Ouro?'-ela disse com deboche.-'Sair daqui deve ser fácil!'

'Tem razão, é fácil.'-ele vai em direção ao mar e de repente pára.-'Não consigo acender meu Cosmo!'

'Como é?'-Dione pergunta curiosa.

'NÃO CONSIGO ACENDER MEU COSMO!ESTÁ NORMAL COMO O DE QUALQUER PESSOA!'-ele esbraveja.

'NÃO GRITA COMIGO!'-ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

Dione reflete um pouco, enquanto Milo ainda tentava se concentrar.

'Droga! Nem falar diretamente com os Cosmos dos meus amigos eu consigo! ESTAMOS ISOLADOS!'

'Estamos presos aqui.'-ela disse com calma e sai andando pensativa.-'A cabana deve ser por aqui...'

Avistou uma cabana e seguiu em sua direção.

'Opa, opa!'-ela a alcança.-'O que você está sabendo?'

'Eu conheço esse lugar. Vinha aqui com minha família todo o ano quando era criança. É a Ilha de Pax, a deusa da Paz. Neste lugar, todos que carregam Cosmos poderosos como o seu, tem seus poderes anulados. Porque aqui é um tipo de campo neutro. Não pode haver lutas entre Cavaleiros.'

'Quer dizer...'-Milo estava pálido.

'Estamos presos aqui!'-ela disse com veemência.-'E não sei como sairemos!'

Continua...

Nota: Esse caso do Kamus, é matéria de um fic que estou escrevendo também, mas só vou por on-line depois de acabar com esse aqui.


	2. Capítulo 2

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 2:**

'Estamos presos aqui!'-Dione disse.-'E não sei como sairemos!'

Dione caminhava a passos largos pela areia da praia, indo em direção à cabana logo adiante.

'Não estamos presos aqui.'-falou Milo confiante.-'Atena sabe que estou com o maluco do seu pai e ela vai mandar me procurar.'

'Vai é?'-ela riu irônica, fazendo Milo fechar a cara.

Dione abre a porta de entrada da cabana. Por dentro era maior do que a olhando por fora. Estaria totalmente às escuras se não fosse a tênue claridade que penetrava pelas venezianas fechadas e pela porta aberta.

A mobília da sala se resumia em uma mesa para jantar, com duas cadeiras. Dois sofás de três e dois lugares, uma mesinha central e uma estante. Havia um tapete com cores alegres no meio da sala e sobre ele, várias caixas lacradas e muitas malas.

'E esse conjunto de malas?'-Milo apontou e depois as abriu.-'São roupas masculinas?'

'São as roupas do meu irmão.'-ela disse sem se alterar.-'Acho que vocês têm o mesmo tamanho e manequim.'

'Será que Atena está participando disso! Será que todos no Santuário estão juntos nisso!'

'Parece, né.'-ela estava achando graça da cara que ele fez ao saber que talvez os amigos estivessem nessa.

'Talvez se passasse um barco, poderíamos ser resgatados.'-disse esperançoso.

'Estamos em algum lugar entre a Grécia e a África, numa ilha tão pequena que nem está no mapa!'-Dione rebateu.-'Não fazemos parte de nenhuma rota marítima. Este lugar é isolado! E depois a Loira aqui sou eu!'

Dione foi até outras malas e viu que eram as suas roupas. Examinou as caixas e foi falando.

'Comida. Água potável. Produtos de limpeza.'

Milo se aproxima e abre outras caixas.

'Mais comida e água...produtos de higiene e.. Primeiros Socorros!'-e suspira desanimado.-'Não esqueceram nada!

'Isso só pode ser piração dos meus pais.'-ela fica nervosa.-'E aposto que a idéia é do seu tio! Ele é tão louco quanto meus pais!'

'Não foi meu tio que me seqüestrou e me deixou aqui.'-respondeu irônico.

Dione vai até a mesa e pega um envelope. A letra era de Ulisses.

'Quer ler?'-ela provocou, quando Milo ia pegar a carta, ela a puxa e a abre. Lendo em seguida.

''Meus queridos.

Sei que devem estar furiosos agora...mas situações drásticas exigem medidas mais drásticas ainda! Sempre soubemos que nasceram um para o outro e talvez uma temporada nessa parasidíaca ilha...a Ilha de Pax.-que irá privá-los de qualquer fuga usando o seu Cosmo, meu caro sobrinho.-,é o melhor que poderia acontecer.

Passem belos dias juntos. Divirtam-se na praia, façam um belo bronzeado e...dentro de dez dias viremos buscá-los.

Se acaso, não ficarem juntos ao fim desse prazo, pelo menos esperamos que tenham esquecido as mágoas e tenham se tornados amigos.

Abraços de Demos, Creusa e Ulisses.''

'Na nossa família só tem lunático.'-murmurou Dione, inconformada.-'E agora?'

Milo dá os ombros, se joga em um sofá e estica as pernas, tirando os sapatos usando os pés.

'Acho que não temos muita opção.'-ele fala desanimado.-'Vamos ter que aproveitar essas férias forçadas.'

Dione virou os olhos impaciente. Foi até a cozinha e olhou os armários. Tudo limpo e arrumado. Esperando pela 'temporada' deles ali. Vários enlatados e temperos. Abriu a geladeira e estava abarrotada de comida. Até um bolo de chocolate havia.

'Mamãe pensa em tudo.'-falou para si mesma, olhou de soslaio para Milo, que permanecia jogado no sofá, talvez ainda irritado pela situação.

Mesmo com o cenho franzido pela raiva, ele era atraente.

'Já que ele não se habilita, terei que ver o que meus pais deixaram para nós.'

Saiu pela porta dos fundos e verificou o gerador de eletricidade movido a gasolina e o depósito com uma bomba de gasolina cheia. Lembrou-se de que os pais às vezes vinham até essa ilha quando queriam ter sossego e sempre eram muito minuciosos em garantir o conforto.

Como não queria encarar Milo agora, decidiu que caminharia um pouco antes de anoitecer, esperando que a raiva dele passasse. Lembrou-se de um lugar na ilha, que era o seu preferido e pegou uma trilha que a conduziria até lá.

Milo olhava para o teto impaciente. Seu tio havia ultrapassado todos os limites do aceitável! Bufando, levantou-se e foi explorar a cabana que seria sua 'prisão' pelos próximos dez dias. A cabana era de madeira e muito antiga, a eletricidade vinha de um gerador. Havia uma varanda com vista para o mar, um banheiro, dispensa, a cozinha e um quarto, com um armário e cama de casal.

'Olha só.'-ele falou sozinho alisando a cama de casal.'-Até lençol de seda eles colocaram! Só uma cama?'-olhou para os lados e viu um saco de dormir enrolado em um canto.-'É claro que serei obrigado a dormir naquilo...' '

Percebendo a ausência de Dione, Milo foi procurá-la. Olhou para fora da cabana e não a viu. Pensou que seria bobagem se preocupar, afinal ela conhecia a ilha muito bem.

Após algum tempo, Milo começou a ficar seriamente preocupado com a demora de Dione. Reparou em uma trilha atrás da casa e deduziu que ela poderia ter seguido por ali. Seguiu por essa mesma trilha.

Ao atingir a parte mais densa da floresta, deteve-se apreensivo. A trilha se dividia em duas! Qual desses caminhos ela teria ido? Ponderou um pouco e seguiu pela trilha da direita, esperando ter escolhido certo.

Dione caminhou por entre as árvores até chegar em uma construção antiga e abandonada pelo tempo. A floresta já a cobria com sua vegetação e vários animais a fizeram sua morada. Mas mesmo assim, era possível ver uma bela estátua da deusa a quem o templo pertencia e que outrora teve dias mais gloriosos.

Era o templo de Pax.

A estátua da deusa, erguendo as mãos benevolentes, espalhando as bênçãos aos que ali vinham, estava com várias ervas enroscadas em sua volta e corroída pela ação do tempo. Mas era ali, quando menina, que vinha brincar de esconde-esconde com o irmão Théo.

Sentou-se em uma pilastra caída no chão e ficou olhando para o céu, esperando ter uma idéia do que fazer.

Um movimento chama a sua atenção. Ela vê um pequeno animal, o filhote de uma corça, preso entre as folhagens, num ponto mais acidentado daquela área. Abaixo dele havia um barranco causado pela erosão nos últimos séculos.

A mãe, estava perto e parecia desesperada para libertá-lo e não conseguia.

Penalizada pela situação deles, Dione foi até o local.

A fêmea afastou-se e ficou a uma distância segura, observando o que a jovem fazia. Procurando não cair de onde estava, Dione soltou o filhote e no momento em que ele se viu livre, saiu correndo em direção a mãe e ambos sumiram na floresta.

'De nada, mal agradecidos.'-falou.

Quando ia voltar, seu pé escorregou e Dione caiu de mau jeito pelo barranco. Xingou baixinho e viu que havia sofrido alguns arranhões. Tentou se levantar, mas ao apoiar seu pé direito, uma dor intensa a obrigou a sentar de novo.

'Droga...'-Dione olhou ao redor, esfregando o tornozelo machucado, estava longe da cabana.-'Milo!'

Não obteve resposta:

'MILO!'-gritou de novo.

Uma onda de pânico a envolveu. Logo anoiteceria.

'MILOOOO!'-gritou com mais força.

Milo parou de repente. Parecia ter ouvido Dione chamando-o. Correndo em direção ao som, atingiu uma pequena clareira, com as ruínas de um templo antigo. Vasculhou o espaço e não a via em lugar algum.

'Dione!'-ele a chamou.

'Aqui.'-ela respondeu.

Ele a encontrou caída no fundo de um barranco, atrás de algumas pedras e troncos, esfregando o tornozelo. Por sorte não era tão fundo.

'Que foi? Machucou-se?'-Milo aproximou-se e tocou em seu pé ferido.

O toque causou um arrepio em Dione, que procurou disfarçar seu nervosismo.

'Fui bancar a boa samaritana e me machuquei.'-Milo olhou para o mesmo lugar onde ela fitava, viu uma corça e seu filhote observando-os curiosamente.-'Foi estupidez minha.'

'Ajudar quem precisa não é estupidez.'-falou lançando um sorriso a ela.-'Aprendi isso com alguns amigos.'

'Milo...'-Dione baixou o olhar e encontrou os belos olhos azuis de Milo, virou o rosto corando.-'Desculpe-me. Essa confusão foi causada pelos meus pais e isso me envergonha. Havia dito a eles que esquecessem essa história, mas não me ouviram...'

Milo a observava calado. Ela parecia tão solitária. Sentada no chão, fitando os curiosos animais, evitando olhá-lo. Com arranhões, o tornozelo ferido e trêmula. Sentiu uma grande vontade de tomá-la nos braços e segurá-la de encontro ao peito, para confortá-la. Mas não o fez.

Sabia que em grande parte, era o responsável por essa tristeza.

'Se pudesse liberar meu Cosmo, poderia curar seu tornozelo num instante.'-disse em desalento, depois falou decidido.-'Vamos voltar para a cabana. Consegue ficar em pé?'

'Acho que sim...'-ela tentou se levantar, mas gemeu de dor.

'Acho que não.'-ele sorriu fazendo o coração de Dione disparar.-'Bem, há uma solução fácil para esse problema.'

'E qual é?'

Antes que pudesse reagir, Dione se viu sendo erguida do chão por um par de braços fortes que a seguraram sem esforço de encontro a um peito amplo. Perplexa, abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

'Não pode me carregar!'-protestou.

'Sabe de uma maneira melhor de atravessar essa mata até a cabana com esse pé ferido?'-perguntou irônico.

'Não. Mas...'

'Não é problema.'-ele respondeu, tornando a sorrir.-'Você é muito leve!'

Apreensiva, Dione abraçou-o com mais força e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.

'Não acredito nisso!'-Dione pensava consigo mesma.-'Estou nos braços dele!'

O tecido branco de sua camisa era macia de encontro a sua pele, a fragrância de sua loção era tentadora. Mesmo com a barreira das roupas, podia lhe sentir o calor do corpo de encontro ao seu.

O contato dos braços dele em sus costas e na parte de trás de suas coxas a deixou ruborizada.

Fizeram o trajeto em silêncio e logo chegaram na cabana e com um dos pés, Milo forçou a entrada. Parou no meio da sala e depois ele virou-se para ela, dando um sorriso encantador.

'Não foi assim tão ruim, foi?'

'Não, nem um pouco.'-ela estava com um enorme desejo de que Milo não a colocasse no chão.

'Mas, há uma taxa pelo serviço.'

'Como é?-indagou curiosa.-Que taxa?'

Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em retrucar, Dione viu seus lábios sendo tomados por um beijo que começou suave, mas que logo em seguida tornou-se mais intenso. Mal se dando conta do que estava fazendo, ela abraçou-o com mais firmeza pelo pescoço, aproximando mais a ambos.

Lentamente, quase relutante, Milo ergueu a cabeça.

'Eu a carregaria a qualquer lugar se essa é a taxa que poderia cobrar.'-disse um tanto ofegante. Com gentileza, colocou-a no sofá.

'Por quê?-ela perguntou.-Por quê me beijou?'

'Devo pedir desculpas?'-ele a olhava de maneira bem intensa.

'Só se estiver arrependido.'-ela fitou o chão.-'Pensei que não me achasse atraente, afinal me disse que eu era a última mulher do mundo com quem quisesse se casar...'

'Essa história de novo.'-ele levantou-se ficando de costas para ela e depois a fitou.- 'Não estou arrependido de te beijar. Mas, não quero me casar, Dione. E isso não significa que não te ache atraente.'

As palavras dele a magoaram, Dione virou o rosto. Não queria encará-lo.

'Então...não me beije mais.'-ela pediu com a voz um tanto triste.-'Não brinque comigo.'

'Dione, eu...'

'Não pense que sou uma boba...saiba que mesmo tendo decidido que me casaria com você um dia, tive meus namoros.'-ela falou, sorrindo satisfeita. Queria mostrar para ele que não era uma ingênua como deveria pensar.

'Namorou é?'-ele parecia que não gostou muito de ouvir isso.-'É, tá no seu direto. Quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa sobre a sua vida.'

Com gestos nervosos, Milo foi procurar um estojo de primeiro socorros nas caixas.

'Achei!'-ele gritou triunfante..-'Aqueles velhos malucos pensam em tudo mesmo.'

Ele fez questão de massagear o local machucado.

Mas Dione retirou o frasco contendo a pomada para seu tornozelo ferido, das mãos dele, e ela mesma realizou a massagem. Não lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Milo levantou-se e pigarreou, tentando disfarçar o ambiente pesado que se instaurou naquele lugar.

'Vou preparar algo para o jantar.'-disse indo até a cozinha.-'Vou preparar a minha especialidade. ''Milo Surpresa''!'

'Milo Surpresa?'

'É. A surpresa está em conseguir comer o que eu cozinho e sobreviver.'

Dione acabou rindo daquela brincadeira e Milo sentiu-se bem ao escutar o riso cristalino dela.

Depois do jantar, que não foi tão ruim, Milo a ajudou a chegar até o sofá e para não ficar pensando no beijo que trocaram antes, resolveu arrumar as caixas e tirá-las do meio da sala.

Depois de levar a última caixa para a dispensa, Milo foi ver Dione. Naquele momento, a cabeça dela estava inclinada para o lado, apoiada no encosto do sofá e seus olhos estavam fechados. Dione dormia.

Raios de luar entravam pela janela aberta. Os cabelos dourados agora soltos, emolduravam-lhe as feições. Sua beleza em repouso era absoluta.

Milo praguejou baixinho quando sentiu seu corpo reagir à visão daquela linda mulher adormecida. Passou muito tempo fugindo dela e da idéia de se casarem, mas por que essa repentina atração?

Em um segundo, pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto. Ela se aninhou em seus braços da mesma maneira desta tarde. Um arrepio de desejo atravessou o corpo de Milo ao sentir o perfume e a maciez da pele dela.

Colocou-a na cama com cuidado e a cobriu com um lençol. Os cabelos dourados de Dione espalharam-se sobre a fronha, fazendo-a parecer um anjo.

Olhou atentamente para o rosto dela e chamou a si mesmo de imbecil! Tentaria fazer o que ela pediu. Não a tocaria mais ou a beijaria...teriam que passar dez dias nessa ilha, então que ao menos a temporada fosse agradável e sem brigas.

Bem...tentaria não ficar pensando em tentar beijá-la novamente.

O cheiro de café fresco o acordou de manhã. Milo estava deitado no saco de dormir no meio da sala. Havia dormido com as roupas que usava ontem. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, se acostumando com a claridade que penetrava pelas janelas. Olhou ao redor procurando um relógio.

Seis e meia...SEIS E MEIA!

Milo gemeu e virou para o lado. Detestava acordar cedo, ainda mais de 'madrugada'.

'Bom dia.'-era Dione.

Milo levantou-se e conseguiu sentar-se no sofá. Olhou para Dione e a viu usando um minúsculo biquíni rosa e uma canga florida amarrada na cintura como uma saia. Estava linda, principalmente com os cabelos presos em um coque solto, mostrando o rosto bem feito. Usava um par de óculos de grau, e os óculos de sol estavam colocados entre os seios, pendurados no biquíni.

'Bom dia.'-respondeu após se recompor, reparou que ela ainda mancava.-'E o tornozelo?'

'Um pouco dolorido, mas vou sobreviver. Levou-me até a minha cama, ontem.'-ela afirmou lhe dando uma caneca de café e sorriu.-'Obrigada.'

'O que vai fazer?'-perguntou hesitante.

'Não tem muito que fazer por aqui. Vou nadar e ficar na praia.'-ela passou por ele e acrescentou antes de sair.-'Faça o que bem entender também. Tem bolo de chocolate na geladeira...acho que é o seu preferido, não é?'

'É.'-ele a viu saindo, reparando em seu andar e no gingado de seus quadris, e depois entrou no saco de dormir de novo e cobriu a cabeça.-'Posso ficar sem mulher...posso ficar sem mulher... posso ficar sem mulher...'-repetia como se fosse um mantra.-'Droooogaaaaa!'

'Senhor Demos.'-um servo apareceu na porta da sala de recreação da casa, onde Demos e Ulisses jogavam bilhar.-'Há um senhor aqui que procura por seu amigo, o senhor Milo.'

'Quem?'-perguntou Demos olhando para Ulisses que deu os ombros.-'Faça-o entrar.'

O servo abriu a porta e deu passagem para Kamus que parecia estar incomodado.

'Entre..entre.'-convidava Demos de maneira tão amigável que Kamus teve um mau pressentimento.-'Os amigos de Milo são meus amigos também.'

'Monsieur Papallonikos. Monsieur Alessandros.'-cumprimentou.-'Vim até aqui a procura de Milo. Achei que ele voltaria ontem mesmo e...'

'Não se preocupe com o Milo, rapaz.'-disse Ulisses, fazendo uma tacada.-'Ele está...viajando com Dione.'

'Viajando!'-Kamus surpreeendeu-se.-'Eles se acertaram?'

'Esperamos que sim.'-acrescenta Demos.-'Bela jogada! Eles resolveram passar uns dias na nossa praia particular para se conhecerem melhor.'

'Mas...Milo tem obrigações para com o Santuário e...'

'Ele volta em nove dias.'-cortou Demos.-'Há, errou. Minha vez. Atena já sabe de...quase todos os detalhes e aprovou a viagem dele.'

'Joga bilhar?'-convidou Ulisses.

'Non. Párdon, preciso ir.'-depois de sair, ele fica pensando consigo mesmo.-'Estavam muito estranhos! Bem, não deve ser nada de mais...se houvesse perigo, sentiria o Cosmo de Milo pedindo apoio.'-depois refletiu desanimado.-'Melhor voltar para o Santuário e treinar o pupilo dele até a sua volta...aquele folgado!'

Absorto, Milo olhava para a paisagem pela janela. Na verdade observava Dione nadando entre as ondas do mar.

Conseguiria resistir por muito tempo depois do beijo que trocaram? Tinha boas intenções, mas...de boas intenções o inferno estava cheio.

Sentira um nó no estômago quando percebera que a tentação de tocá-la de novo era grande demais! Estava acostumado a ter belas mulheres, elas viviam praticamente se jogando na sua cama...mas era a primeira vez que sentia uma emoção tão forte, um desejo físico tão poderoso.

Não deveria tocar Dione outra vez...Não deveria tocá-la novamente. A pele era como seda e o contato o deixava desamparado e desejoso. Sentia-se fraco, quase indefeso diante dela.

Odiava tanto aquela sensação que decidira combatê-la com todas as forças. E por isso afirmara que não se casaria com ela. Não se renderia ao plano maluco de Demos e Ulisses...nem ao poder dela.

Assim que os dez dias passassem e fossem 'resgatados' daria um murro na cara de Ulisses e não se importaria mais com o que Dione faça com a vida dela, mesmo que ela acabasse se casando com outro e...a idéia de outro homem tocando-a não lhe agradou.

'Merda!'-pestanejou.-'Não será problema meu!'

Mesmo que suas famílias fossem amigas de longa data, Dione era quase que completamente uma estranha para ele, sua vida de Cavaleiro o forçou a crescer longe de casa. O que sabia dela?

Era linda, mimada, às vezes temperamental, às vezes gentil...e tinha um beijo mais poderoso que um Cosmo explodindo!

Xingando seu tio e Demos em pensamento, Milo tratou de tomar um banho frio e colocar uma roupa mais leve. Queria se manter ocupado, o máximo que conseguisse.

Era mais ou menos dez horas quando Dione voltou da praia. Milo a ouviu dos fundos da cabana chegando. Ela tomou um banho rápido e começou a preparar algo para comerem.

A manhã inteira evitaram-se, fingindo que não trocaram um beijo no dia anterior e se tratando cordialmente, falando apenas o necessário. Talvez seria melhor acabar com esse clima pesado, o Cavaleiro decidiu.

Milo entrou na cozinha e a viu se ocupando com algo na pia. Estava usando um vestidinho leve com estampas florais. Dione virou-se para ele, seu rosto tinha alguma coisa branca espalhada. Milo estendeu a mão e a tocou no rosto.

'Farinha? Está cozinhando?'

'Não tenho muita experiência com essa arte'-ela respondeu sem graça, desviando o olhar do peito másculo de Milo, visível pela camisa desabotoada.-'Mas acho que sim...espero...Minha especialidade era o de pegar o telefone e pedir uma pizza.'

'Duvido que entreguem aqui. E qual é a ''especialidade'' de hoje?'

'Hã...-ela apontou para uma travessa.-Uma das raras coisas que aprendi com minha mãe...torta de batatas...acho.'

'Não vamos almoçar, ...hum..., isto?'-ele se referia à massa amarela diante dele.

'Ainda está crua.'

'Talvez melhore depois de assado.'-ele voltou a rir.

'Hei! Eu comi o seu ''Milo Surpresa'' e não reclamei.'-ela protestou.

´Mas abriu o vidro de antiácidos. Acho que em dez dias ou estaremos mais magros ou mortos de fome!'-ele deu um daqueles sorrisos encantadores.

Apesar da brincadeira, ela percebeu que ele estava nervoso.

'Chato!'-ela lhe entrega a assadeira.-'Coloque no forno...quarenta minutos. Vou me lavar...de novo.'

'Não precisa...'-ele coloca a travessa no forno.-'Está bonita ...mesmo com o rosto coberto de farinha.'

'Obrigada.'-agradeceu ruborizada.

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, um fitando o outro.

´Sabe o que achei escondido numa gaveta?'-ela começou a falar.-'Um baralho, pelo menos teremos algo para fazer à noite.'

'O que gostaria de fazer com você à noite era algo bem diferente.'-Milo pensou, tentando não denunciar o que passava em sua cabeça.

´Já volto.'-e Dione foi se arrumar.

O almoço foi agradável, e Milo acabou se oferecendo para ajudar com as louças. Sem perceber, sua presença estava deixando Dione mais perturbada. A cozinha não era grande e acabavam se esbarrando a toda hora, e a cada contato era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo.

Mesmo depois de nadar, tentando relaxar naquela manhã, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como seria se beijada de novo por ele. Ele seria gentil ou a beijaria de maneira ousada e ardente?

Observou-o pegando alguns pratos de sobremesa e colocar duas generosas fatias de bolo neles. Seus olhos estavam brilhando iguais ao de um menino diante da sua guloseima preferida.

Balançou a cabeça tirando essas imagens da mente e tratou de guardar os pratos na prateleira de baixo. Ao tentar se levantar, o tornozelo voltou a lhe incomodar, fazendo-a gemer.

'Tudo bem?'-ele perguntou preocupado.

'S-sim...'

'Não é o que parece.'

'Estou bem...'-respondeu sorrindo.

Mas o sorriso sumiu quando ele se aproximou mais, inclinou-se e a abraçou.

Os dedos de Dione se fecharam ao redor do pulso dele, como que para detê-lo, e o coração de Milo acelerou ao perceber que ela não pretendia fazer isso. Dione estava apenas tocando-o, esperando.

Milo lhe beijou a testa, as pálpebras, sem ainda permitir o prazer dos lábios dela, sentindo o perfume dos cabelos. Dione ergueu o rosto. A respiração dele alcançou-lhe a boca, quente e doce, quando Milo, enfim, a beijou.

Seus lábios eram quentes. Milo a beijava como um amante experiente, e Dione retribuiu. Estendeu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele no intuito de puxá-lo para mais perto e entreabriu os lábios para que pudesse sentir melhor o gosto daquele beijo.

A sensualidade iam aumentando a medida que Milo também abria a boca e começava a provocá-la com a língua até que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Suas línguas se encontraram sofregamente, e Milo mordiscava os lábios de Dione que sentiu o pulso acelerar. Cada nervo de seu corpo vibrava. Nunca se sentira assim, nem mesmo quando alguns dos rapazes que moravam perto de sua casa roubavam-lhe algum beijo. Tinha a sensação de que ia desmaiar de prazer e luxúria.

Nunca em suas mais ousadas fantasias tinha imaginado ser beijada por Milo daquela maneira. Com um gemido rouco, ele a puxou de encontro ao peito, acariciando suas costas esguias pelo fino tecido do vestido. A suave pressão das curvas femininas contra seu peito tirava-lhe a respiração.

Dione retribuiu, começando a passar os dedos nos cabelos deles, que eram macios. Acariciou-os mais e mais, desejando que aqueles momentos nunca terminassem.

Ela moveu-se para mais perto, esfregando os seios contra o peito dele, que a segurou pelos quadris e a puxou mais contra seu corpo. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha.

Visões dos dois nus, ambos envolvidos pelo calor da paixão, seus corpos juntos como se fossem um só formou-se na mente de Milo, obliterando qualquer outro pensamento racional.

Relutantes eles se separaram, ofegantes, sem qualquer sentimento de culpa, certos do que fizeram não era errado. Apenas um homem e uma mulher se beijando.

Milo segurou-a pela nuca com uma das mãos enquanto passava o polegar da outra mão pelos lábios sensuais e úmidos de Dione que olhava para ele como um olhar esgazeado.

Milo segurou-a pelo queixo e tornou a beijá-la, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava-lhe a coxa. Ela ficou tensa e interrompeu o beijo para murmurar:

'Pensei...que havia lhe dito para não fazer isso de novo e...e...'

'Não importa...'-sussurrou com os lábios quase tocando os dela.-'...conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde. Até lá temos muito tempo, querida.'

''Até lá temos muito tempo, querida.''

Essas palavras tiveram o efeito de uma ducha fria sobre a cabeça de Dione. Ela o empurrou e se afastou dele.

'Entediado, Milo?'-ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos.-'Está à procura de uma maneira de passar o tempo?'

Milo a soltou imediatamente.

'Não era nisso o que estava pensando.'-ele respondeu.

Dione emitiu um som que mostrava seu descrédito e desferiu-lhe um tapa na cara, erguendo-se, deixando-o atônito com a sua reação.

Milo levantou-se e a pegou pelo braço, forçando-a a encará-lo.

'Dione, espere. Admito que quero fazer amor com você.'-ele continuou.-'Mas, não porque estou entediado. E, se você for sincera, admitirá que também me quer.'

Dione, indignada, abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se. Admitir esse fato só iria ajudar a aumentar o ego de Milo. Jamais iria admitir que sentia desejo por ele...não naquele momento.

'Vamos, diga se não sente desejo por mim também.'-ele provocou.

Dione não sabe bem porque, mas seu sangue ferveu diante da maneira convencida dele ao falar aquilo. Pegou um dos pratos com um enorme pedaço de bolo de chocolate e atarraxou-o no rosto deliciosamente surpreso de Milo.

Momentos depois de a bomba de chocolate atingir seu rosto, Milo continuava em pé no mesmo lugar, com o rosto cheio de bolo, absolutamente perplexo.

Ela soltou-se da mão que ainda a segurava pelo braço e começou a falar, cheia de raiva, apontando o dedo para ele, forçando-o a recuar e ser pressionado contra a pia da cozinha:

'Toque-me de novo e em dez dias Atena terá que ressuscitá-lo!'-ameaçou.

Zangada, entrou no quarto e bateu a porta produzindo um estrondoso som.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 3:**

Depois do 'incidente' na cozinha. Milo e Dione praticamente não se falaram muito e evitava passar o tempo sozinhos.

'Ela deve ser louca como o resto da família.'-refletiu.

Uma hora estava se beijando de maneira tão ardente, que ela com certeza se entregaria à ele no chão da cozinha mesmo, e no instante seguinte...parecia que ele havia mergulhado de cabeça no olho de um furacão!

E já haviam passado três dias! Três longos dias!

Ainda faltavam sete dias para que pudesse sair dali e a primeira coisa que faria era procurar uma mulher que satisfizesse essa ansiedade e esse desejo que estava lhe causando uma verdadeira tortura. Não. Duas mulheres!

Dando um longo suspiro, Milo olhou para o céu. A quem queria enganar? Isso não o satisfaria em nada.

O céu deveria estar estrelado, mas havia nuvens que anunciavam que logo choveria. Decidiu que uma caminhada antes da chuva, lhe faria bem, e não voltaria tão cedo para aquele saco de dormir horrível!

Dione o viu se afastar pela janela do quarto. Sabia que estava furioso...frustrado pela sua reação. Mas não tinha certeza de que ele a queria apenas para satisfazer uma necessidade física, ou se a desejava...

'Não vá.'-ela quase gritou.

Mas ele se fora.

No quarto, imperava a tristeza. Para Dione parecia que esses dias de confinamento não terminariam nunca!

Dione havia refletido e chegou a conclusão de que foi muito dramática. Queria se desculpar, apreciava a companhia dele e não gostaria de passar os próximos dias brigando dessa maneira. Afinal, ela deixou que fosse beijada daquela maneira tão...tão...

Dione tocou com as pontas dos dedos os próprios lábios e fechou os olhos. Ainda sentia o gosto dele.

Decidiu ir atrás dele e se desculpar. Colocou os óculos e quando alcançou a varanda, percebeu que realmente Milo já havia desaparecido. Havia começado a ventar e o mar estava agitado.

Em breve iria chover.

Olhou com cuidado por todos os lados, mas nada. Aonde ele poderia ter ido? Começou a caminhar pela praia, esperando encontrá-lo.

Depois de um tempo, ela o avistou de longe, caminhando na sua frente. Pensou em chamá-lo, mas ficou apenas observando seus movimentos.

Como se o que estivesse fazendo era algum crime, Dione procurou ficar oculta entre as folhagens das árvores próximas.

Milo observava o mar e começou a andar em sua direção. Com extrema agilidade, e sem parar de andar, Milo tirou suas sandálias.

Depois parou e as colocou na areia. Em seguida, ergueu a camiseta e a tirou. Colocando-a na areia com as sandálias por cima, para que o vento não a levasse.

Dione arregalou os olhos, ajeitou os óculos e mordeu os lábios. Seu corpo era perfeito, parecia que tinha sido esculpido pelas mãos hábeis de um grande artista.

Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar dele, ainda mais quando ele desatou a calça jeans que vestia. Ela se ordenava mentalmente para voltar agora mesmo para a cabana antes que ele a visse...mas não conseguia. Queria ...precisava ver o corpo dele.

Num instante seguinte, Milo retirou de uma só vez calça e a cueca! Dione engoliu um gemido e prendeu a respiração quando ele se voltou em sua direção.

Parecia que ele a tinha visto. Ele caminhou até onde ela estava escondida, completamente nu!

Dione ficou quieta, ao vê-lo se aproximar com o andar de um felino. Não conseguiu desviar o olhar da sua parte mais íntima. Ele não estava excitado, mas rijo o suficiente para que Dione pudesse fantasiar.

De repente, Milo virou-se em direção ao mar e Dione admirou suas costas até vê-lo mergulhar nas águas sob a pouca luminosidade do luar.

Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ficou ali a observá-lo. Ele brincava com as ondas mergulhando, deixando que o carregassem até a areia.

'Por Deus! O que estou fazendo!' ela se perguntava.-'Melhor ir embora antes que ele me veja...Ele está saindo da água!'

Trêmula, assistiu Milo voltar finalmente para a areia e pegar suas roupas. Ela reparou que seu coração acelerara e sua respiração estava tensa.

Nunca vira um homem tão perfeito e nunca sentira uma avidez tão grande, um desejo tão forte de ser tocada por ele, acariciada...

Subitamente, Milo parou e examinou cuidadosamente a escuridão das folhagens próximas. Em seguida mirou por um longo momento a árvore, na qual Dione se escondia atrás.

Sem tirar os olhos da árvore, ele vestiu a calça.

Será que a viu? Sem pensar, Dione virou-se e saiu correndo, nem se dando conta que havia deixado para trás uma prova irrefutável de que estivera lá.

Correndo o máximo que podia, por entre as árvores que conhecia tão bem até chegar a areia, Dione só se sentiu aliviada quando percebeu que a cabana estava a vista.

Mas quando ia dar mais um passo uma voz, em tom baixo e sexy, interrompeu seus passos:

'Você não esqueceu alguma coisa?'

Fechou os olhos, maldita velocidade dos Cavaleiros! Virou-se para ele, tentando manter a calma e a dignidade, segurando a saia para que o vento não a levantasse mais.

'Desculpe...o que disse?'

Milo ainda estava molhado, sem a camisa, segurando nas pontas dos dedos as sandálias. Os cabelos azuis caídos pela testa, ombros e pelas costas fortes. Ele estava a uns dez passos de distância, mas Dione viu o sorriso dele ao erguer a mão livre para que a pouca claridade da lua iluminasse um objeto prateado.

Instintivamente, Dione colocou as mãos em suas orelhas e percebeu a falta de um brinco.

E ele segurava esse brinco!

'É seu?'

´Devo ter perdido esta tarde...quando caminhava por aí.'-ela conseguiu dizer, tentando parecer natural.-'Obrigada por encontrá-lo.'

'É mesmo?'-ele não parecia convencido.

Quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais, para lhe entregar o brinco, Dione não conseguia desviar seu olhar do dele. Era forte e convincente, mas ao mesmo tempo, havia uma delicadeza que fez seu coração disparar.

'Então, você me seguiu?'-Milo insistiu gentilmente.-'Gostou de me ver nadando, Dione?'

Então, ele sabia!

Dione perdeu o pouco ar que lhe restava nos pulmões. Os olhos dele brilhavam divertidos, e um sorriso suave se esboçou em seus lábios. Com o dedo, ele contornou os lábios dela, como se quisesse aprender seu formato. Um suspiro suave escapou deles.

'Dione.'-ele disse com a voz rouca.-'Nunca desejei tanto uma mulher como agora! Desejo-a desde que a vi no Santuário...-ele sorriu, tirando seus óculos e jogando-os na areia.-'Lembra do ''barraco'' em frente à Casa de Áries?'

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

As mãos grandes e fortes a envolveram pela cintura, e o corpo quente molhou com água salgada sua blusa, quando se encostou a ela.

E de maneira imperiosa, Milo finalmente se apossou de sua boca.

A mente de Milo parecia enevoada. Ele só tinha clareza de sua urgência em aprofundar mais e mais aquele beijo.

Dione se entregava totalmente ao beijo, seguindo seus instintos. O que lhe importava se não a desejava como esposa...ele a queria como mulher! E ela queria muito ser possuída por ele.

Milo envolveu-a ainda mais, fazendo com que seus corpos se encontrassem por inteiro. Sentiu que a respiração dela se alterou, e que seu corpo tremeu ao sentir o quanto ele estava excitado.

Ele também tremia ao desabotoar os botões da blusa dela e expor a pele macia.

Naquele instante, entendia o que Shura dizia sobre estar verdadeiramente ligado a uma mulher, de desejá-la tanto que chegava a loucura. Estava certo de que morreria se ficasse sem ela.

'Posso continuar, Dione?'-ele murmurou contra a sua boca. Precisava de seu consentimento. Sua voz se tornou mais grave.-Quero fazer amor com você, Dione...quero vê-la gemer...e gritar com todo o prazer que vou lhe dar.

'Sim.'-Dione sussurrou sem se afastar.

O coração dele saltou forte no peito quando provou o gosto de seu pescoço, e mais ainda quando um pequeno gemido brotou de sua boca ao acariciar-lhe as orelhas com a língua.

Seus lábios contornaram o decote da roupa e sentiram a maciez da pele aveludada, e encontrou a curva macia entre seus seios.

Nada mais importava a Milo. Um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios quando sentiu a pressão do corpo dela contra seu jeans, que parecia cada vez mais apertado.

Ele murmurou seu nome, com toda a paixão que sentia crescer dentro de si. Beijou-a novamente, com a ponta dos dedos, apertava os seios de Dione, traçando seus contornos, sobre o tecido macio do seu sutiã e sentia que ficaram túrgidos de desejo.

Passando pelos mamilos, apertou-os seguidas vezes, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Dione continuou solta em seu abraço, lânguida, entregando-se por completo.

Com a sua boca sensual, começou a corresponder as suas carícias, beijando-o em seu pescoço, ombros, provando com a ponta da língua sua pele salgada pela água do mar. Ele gemeu quando a língua de Dione tocou os seu peito, brincando com seus mamilos.

Voltou a beijá-la com urgência, depois a beijou no queixo e no pescoço, e quando ela arqueou as costas, Milo abriu o sutiã de Dione e imediatamente livrou-se dele e da blusa dela e lambeu um dos mamilos até ficarem excitados e em seguida mordiscou-o. Dione deu um grito rouco tamanho a volúpia que a dominava. Ajoelhou-se e com as mãos, boca e língua, ele continuou a explorar seu corpo.

Ele se endireitou, olhou para ela sorrindo, afastou os cabelos que o vento teimava em jogar sobre seu rosto, alisando sua face com carinho.

'Você nem imagina o quanto a desejo.'

Dione sentiu um calor súbito em suas entranhas em resposta àquelas palavras e ao brilho de desejo que via nos olhos dele.

De repente, uma voz interior lhe sussurrou que ceder aos desejos dele não seria uma boa idéia. Partiriam logo e ele voltaria para o Santuário e suas conquistas, deixando-a para trás em sua vida. Sabia muito bem sobre a sua fama de mulherengo e sobre o fascínio que ele despertava nas mulheres...mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida não queria ouvir a voz da razão.

Aquela varanda, naquela cabana em uma ilha esquecida, tornara-se seu mundo particular. Haviam passado tão pouco tempo juntos...mas, apesar da sua inexperiência, quando Milo tocou as coxas de Dione, ela soube muito bem o que queria.

Ele estava ali, desejando-a...e nem que durassem apenas esses poucos dias, iria ser dele.

'Eu também desejo você, Milo.'

O peito dele arfou quando ele respirou fundo. Quando a viu deitar-se sem pressa na areia,vendo aquele olhar cheio de desejo, a boca entreaberta e convidativa, quis possuí-la no mesmo instante.

Ainda hipnotizado, colocou-se ao lado dela, voltando a acariciá-la suavemente. Percebeu que ela arrepiava-se sob seus dedos. Rapidamente se desfez das poucas peças de roupas que ainda usava, adorando cada parte de seu corpo nu.

Dione estremeceu:

'Estou com frio.'

'Excitada.'-ele corrigiu.-'Está excitada e ficará mais.'

Ele a beijou faminto. Os lábios dela se abriram dóceis diante da pressão insistente dos dele. Então, os braços dela envolveram-no com ânsia e urgência.

Gotas salgadas de seus cabelos ainda molhados caiam como uma chuva fina sobre pescoço, seus seios e sobe o rosto dela, escorregando até seus lábios enquanto ele a beijava, sugando-os ruidosamente. A mão dele segurou seu seio, a boca traçou um caminho de pequenos beijos até a ponta rosada. Dione arqueou o corpo, exigindo mais.

Como se soubesse o quanto a carícia a atormentava, Milo abriu a boca, envolvendo o mamilo saliente, língua acariciando-o com firmeza, os dentes mordiscando-os. Os gemidos dela provocando sensações dentro dele.

Ele envolveu o outro seio, repetindo as carícias provocantes. Dione gemia baixinho, contorcia-se e tinha a respiração ofegante. Milo moveu-se de repente, cobrindo-lhe a boca com violência.

Dione colocou suas mãos sobre o seu peito forte e sentiu seus músculos enrijecerem com o toque. Ela o envolveu entre seus braços, depois se abaixou e brincou com os mamilos dele com a sua língua. Milo gemeu quando ela mordeu o bico de seu peito.

Dione também procurava por ele, acariciando-o por sobre o jeans. De súbito, a mão de Milo tocou-lhe a carne quente e úmida e um espasmo de prazer a sacudiu. Gritou o nome dele, agarrando-o com desespero. Instintivamente, Dione abriu-se esperando por ele.

Milo tirou de uma só vez sua própria calça, tomando o cuidado de retirar de dentro de um bolso um preservativo. Colocou e alinhou seu corpo sobre o dela para poder penetrá-la, o que começou a fazer em seguida, bem devagar e com delicadeza.

Dione se contraiu um pouco e sentiu uma dor aguda, arrancando dela um pequeno grito de surpresa e choque

Ele parou um instante, ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos e olhou para ela. Era a primeira vez dela! Como pode se esquecer?

Percebendo sua hesitação, Dione passa as mãos pelas costas dele, e em seguida afunda os dedos em seus cabelos.

´Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?'-ele murmurou.

'Sim'-ela o puxou mais para perto e roçou os seios em seu peito. Pequenos movimentos, mas suficientes para levá-lo até o limite da resistência.-'Está exatamente como sempre quis...com você.'

Ela o puxou para si, a dor dando lugar ao prazer. Começou a se mover, insegura. Com um gemido forte, ele a puxou de novo pelos quadris de encontro a si e penetrou-a rapidamente. Dione gemeu.

Milo voltou a se concentrar no corpo dela, tocando-a e beijando-a. Começou a se mexer em pequenos movimentos rítmicos, penetrando-a ainda mais, numa cadência urgente.

Dione descobria noivas sensações a cada momento. Um sentimento novo foi se avolumando, o desejo crescendo entre os dois com fúria, dentro de si até que ela começou a estremecer e foi tomada por contrações incontroláveis.

Gritou e logo em seguida foi a vez de Milo começar a ter espasmos e gritar por seu nome.

Dione estava surpresa com a intensidade da reação dele e o abraçou firme até que o último estremecimento passasse pelo corpo dele. Seus corpos ofegantes e cansados relaxaram depois da explosão de emoções.

Milo a beijo carinhosamente, estavam molhados pelo suor. A areia e o sal grudado em seus cabelos e em seus corpos. Dione o encarava embevecida e sorriu, o mais encantador sorriso que Milo já havia visto.

A chuva começou a cair, molhando seus corpos, o vento forte aumentou, a as ondas quebrando-se na praia. Mas nenhum deles reparava isso...nada parecia existir, a não aquele momento.

'Isso foi loucura.'-Milo disse quase num sussurro.

Ela o puxou para perto e o beijou carinhosamente, se afastou e disse:

'Uma deliciosa loucura.'

Depois Dione pegou em sua mão e o conduziu até a cabana, para o chuveiro. Se havia algum resquício de racionalidade entre eles, ela fora sufocada no momento em que Dione voltou a beijá-lo e a acariciá-lo. Milo a puxou pela nuca, começou a acariciá-la de maneira selvagem, incontrolável, com mais força.

Os lábios de Dione estavam vermelhos, inchados e úmidos. Fizeram amor mais uma vez enquanto se banhavam.

Estavam agora no quarto, dividindo a mesma cama, abraçados e exaustos. A respiração calma de Milo, a carícia da mão dele em suas costas e a languidez do momento que se seguiram ao ato de amar foi relaxando seu corpo e Dione adormecera.

Milo descansava o queixo na cabeça de Dione. Seus cabelos dourados e úmidos tocavam-lhe o rosto e, pela imobilidade e pelo ritmo da respiração dela, percebeu que estava dormindo.

Não conseguiria acreditar no que aconteceu. Mas não conseguiu resistir sabendo que ela também o queria...assim como ele não agüentava mais ficar pensando nela tão perto e não poder tocá-la.

Mas agora...estavam irremediavelmente unidos.

Realmente ela se guardara para ele, esperou por ele...como havia dito.

Esperava que quando ela acordasse não estivesse arrependida de terem feito amor. Pois era isso mesmo que fizeram. Duas vezes!

Não foi apenas uma transa qualquer...nunca teve tanto prazer e experimentou tantas sensações com as outras mulheres que já compartilharam sua cama. Foi uma coisa única...nova e desconhecida para ele.

Deslizou a mão pelas costas de Dione, maravilhado com a maciez da sua pele. Virou a cabeça para olhar a chuva que caia pela janela, respirou fundo e foi expirando devagar. Sorriu e percebeu como se sentia bem, em paz, um sentimento que não experimentara havia muito tempo.

Gostaria que aquele momento durasse eternamente, os dois ali abraçados, Dione adormecida e abandonada em seus braços, prova de que confiava nele apesar da maneira conturbada no qual se reencontraram.

Não queria separar-se dela.

Era madrugada. Dione foi despertando vagarosamente. A primeira sensação que teve consciência foi o calor gostoso que a envolvia. Isso era muito bom.

Abriu os olhos e viu imediatamente que Milo era a origem e tanto calor.

Virou-se para olhar Milo. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas logos os abriu. Lembrou-se da impressão que teve aos treze anos, quando o viu com a Armadura de Ouro, partindo para o Santuário, do quanto aqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis e sedutores a cativaram. Fora a primeira coisa em Milo que a atraíra.

'Olá'.-ele disse com a voz sonolenta.

'Olá.'-Dione sorriu.

Milo a estreitou mais em seus braços.

'Como está se sentindo?'

'Como se estivesse no paraíso.'

'Tem certeza?'-ele tornou a perguntar.

'Milo...estou ótima!'-ela franziu o cenho.-'Está assim por que eu era virgem? Não me arrependo de nada. Tinha que ser com você.'

'Dione, tem certeza de que...'

Ela o calou beijando apaixonadamente sua boca. Não queria falar sobre isso. Como confessar a ele o que realmente sentia? Que sempre foi apaixonada por ele...já que não tinha certeza se o sentimento era recíproco.

Ele a desejava, isso confessou...Mas estar apaixonado? Amor?

Ela se afastou de seus lábios e depois disse com ternura.

'Você é um homem incrivelmente sedutor...'

'Hum...obrigado.'-sorriu de maneira convencida.

'Não me interrompa.'-ela repreendeu, fingindo estar zangada.-'Fomos forçados a ficarmos juntos aqui nessa ilha, praticamente estamos nos conhecendo agora. E coisas estranhas acontecem comigo quando você está perto, especialmente quando me toca.'

Milo ergue o queixo de Dione e aproximou seu rosto do dela.

'Pode ser que o isolamento forçado nesta ilha tenha ajudado a liberar emoções que não sabíamos que éramos capazes de sentir...'-ela prosseguiu.-'Mas não me arrependo de nada...'

'Shhh!'-ele pediu.-'Entendi. Chega de falar sobre isso. Tem razão...estar aqui é como estar no paraíso.'

Ele a puxou em sua direção para dar-lhe um beijo e a reação física dele à aproximação dos dois foi evidente. Dione ficou feliz por ele desejá-la novamente.

Milo estendeu a mão e tirou outro preservativo e fizeram amor mais uma vez. Dessa vez bem devagar...

Continua...

Nota: Antes que falem...como imagino que o Milo seja um cara sexualmente ativo, é lógico que ele sempre carregaria uma camisinha na carteira ou no bolso da calça. Estou certa?


	4. Capítulo 4

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 4:**

Um pouco depois, Dione ainda dormia e Milo acabava de sair do banho. Ficou muito tempo observá-la dormindo. Depois foi até a varanda da cabana e ficou olhando para o mar durante um longo tempo.

Estava amanhecendo.

Quando voltou para dentro, Dione estava parada no meio da sala sorrindo para ele. Havia tomado banho, usava uma de suas camisetas como camisola, estava com os cabelos úmidos e perfumada.

Milo colocou as mãos no bolso de trás da calça e a contemplou. Depois ficou sério.

'Algum problema?'-ela perguntou.-'Há alguma coisa errada? Eu fiz ou disse algo que...'

'Não...'-ele a interrompeu, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela.-'Você não fez e nem disse nada errado.'

'E então?'

Ele volta a colocar as mãos nos bolsos de trás e fala com um sorriso sem graça.

'Acabou.'

'Acabou...o quê?'

'As camisinhas...usamos todas nessa noite...'-sorriu.'

'As...acabaram?'-ela corou.-'Foram...quatro?'

'Hum-hum.'-ele confirmou.-'E duvido que haja uma farmácia por perto.'

'Oh...bem...'-ela não sabia o que dizer.

'Ficaremos mais alguns dias por aqui.-ele a fitou com os olhos brilhando.-'E não vai ser fácil manter minhas mãos e meu corpo longe de você.'

Dione mordeu o lábio inferior e ergueu os olhos para ele.

'Parece que os velhos não pensaram em tudo.'-ele sorriu malicioso.

'Parece que temos que...esperar agora.'

Ele a abraçou e segurou-a bem junto a seu corpo.

'Acho que deveria carregar uma quantidade maior comigo. Para o caso de ser seqüestrado para uma ilha deserta com uma bela mulher de novo.'-deu uma risada espontânea.

Dione sentiu uma súbita tristeza ao pensar na possibilidade de Milo estar em companhia de outra mulher. Quem seria a felizarda a desfrutar da companhia e carinhos dele.

Estava com ciúmes.

Milo beijou-lhe a testa.

'Bem...'-ele começou a falar.-'Como vamos passar o tempo? Jogar cartas?'

'Na realidade, não.'-foi sincera.-'Mas se você quer.'

'Minha vontade não é realmente a de jogar cartas.'-ele disse sério.-'De qualquer modo, não somos um casal de adolescentes, sem o menor autocontrole.'

Dione apoiou a cabeça no peito de Milo, que lhe ergueu o queixo com os dedos e beijou-lhe os lábios novamente.

'Acho que vou preparar o café da manhã.'-Dione disse e se afastou dele.

Fizeram o desjejum. Foi simples, mas a atmosfera era muito diferente dos outros dias. A energia que emanava dos dois era muito forte. Riram, trocaram sorrisos e lânguidos olhares.

Fizeram tudo para não pensarem em se jogarem na cama e se amarem de novo. Mas, quando a noite chegou...

Após o jantar. Sentaram-se no sofá, Milo esticou as pernas o melhor que pode na pouca extensão do móvel e fez Dione sentar-se em seu colo. Ela sentou-se, encostou-se no peito dele, com a cabeça sob seu queixo, e le a envolveu nos braços. Mas, Milo não conseguiu relaxar.

Quando ele começou a passar a mão pelo braço de Dione, ela se convenceu de que não conseguiriam ,de maneira alguma, passarem aquela noite apenas dormindo.

'Milo?'

'Hum?'

'No que está pensando?'

'Não estou exatamente pensando, diria que...sonhando acordado.'

'Com o que sonhava?'-perguntou fitando-o.

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Milo começou a acariciá-la acrescentando sensualidade à singeleza do momento. Dione correspondeu, ele se levantou carregando-a no colo e começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

'Milo...nós não havíamos decidido esperar?'

'Nós vamos esperar para...fazer amor, mas há outras maneiras de amar e de aliviar esse desejo...'

Quando chegaram a cama, ele a deitou, deixando-a ficar com as pernas penduradas fora dela. Pôs um travesseiro sob sua cabeça, tirou-lhe as sandálias e começou a beijar seus pés, Dione riu da inesperada carícia.

Um estremecimento percorreu o corpo de Dione quando ele começou a desabotoar-lhe a calça e começou a puxá-la, tirando junto a calcinha.

Afastou-lhe os joelhos, colocando as pernas dela uma sobre cada ombro seu. Dione prendeu a respiração quando Milo começou a beijar o interior de suas coxas indo em seguida um pouco mais para cima. O movimento deliberada dos lábios e da língua foram uma combinação mortal. Quando ele alcançou o centro de sua feminilidade, começou a acariciá-lo com a língua fazendo com que Dione quase alcançasse o clímax.

Ela agarrava a blusa com as duas mãos como se estivesse desesperada para arrancá-la, como se o tecido estivesse pegando fogo. Não acreditava no que estava sentindo. Se aquilo fosse um sonho...um sonho erótico...ela não queria acordar.

Milo ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

'Não está gostando, querida?'

'Gostar?...oh, sim...sim...eu...'

Ele sorriu e recomeçou o que estava fazendo, Dione suspirou, fechou os olhos e começou a gemer suavemente, os gemidos foram se intensificando e se transformaram em gritos. Ela se contorcia desesperadamente, até que os movimentos foram perdendo intensidade, sinalizando que atingira o clímax.

Milo diminuiu as carícias e começou a dar pequenos beijos na parte interna da coxa novamente. Dione respirava normalmente agora, Milo deu um passou à frente e envolveu o corpo dela com seus braços, até segurar-lhe pela cintura. Dione o prendeu com as pernas, e Milo depois de dar um beijo em seu umbigo deitou a cabeça no ventre dela.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele e sentiu-se ruborizar mesmo antes de lhe dizer:

'Não sei muito a respeito...mas há algo que possa fazer para lhe dar prazer?'

Ele ergueu a cabeça e respondeu:

'Só se você realmente quiser.'

'Quero. Mostre-me o que fazer.'

Ele sorriu, e um brilho e malícia se insinuou em seu olhar. Ele a fez se deitar na cama e juntos, acabaram de se despir. Deitou-se ao seu lado e a tomou nos braços segurando-a bem junto a seu corpo.

Enquanto se beijavam, ele levou a mão de Dione a seu membro rígido para que ela o acariciasse. Ela segurou-o delicadamente, enquanto ainda se beijavam.

No começo ele lhe garantira que estava bom, mas então sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante, seus gemidos mais intensos e tremores lhe percorriam o corpo. Ela beijou-lhe o peito, depois a barriga e seguiu até que sua boca e língua se uniram a sua mão nas carícias ousadas.

Podia ser uma principiante, mas aprendia rápido porque em poucos momentos conseguiu arremeter Milo ao limite de seu autocontrole. Como ele tinha feito com ela, gradualmente diminuiu a freqüência das carícias até que Milo se acalmou e ficou quieto.

Ele a puxou para cima e a abraçou. Dione se aninhou sem seus braços. Riram, trocaram mais um beijo e ficaram bem quietos, até finalmente adormecerem.

Quando despertou, já era manhã. Milo abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para Dione. Fechou os olhos novamente, absorvendo todos os detalhes do corpo dela. Pegou-se pensando em acordar com ela em seus braços todas as manhãs. Não era mais uma simples atração ou desejo...o que estava sentindo por ela era muito mais forte.

Nenhuma vez disse a Dione o que estava sentindo...que estava se apaixonando por ela. Mas...e ela?

E ele pensando em deixar a vida leviana dele e se dedicar somente a uma mulher.

Deu um sorriso desanimado. Em que momento os papéis se inverteram?

Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la, mas Dione abriu os olhos preguiçosa.

'Hummm...oi...Caiu da cama?'-perguntou sorrindo.

'Oi.'-ele retribuiu o sorriso.-'Milagres acontecem...pessoas mudam quando algo de muito importante acontece a elas.'

'Hã?'-ela senta na cama.-'O que quer dizer com isso?'

'Nada, não...foi um pensamento bobo.'-ele faz um gesto como se espantasse algo sobre a cabeça e comentou brincando.-'Acho que o Shaka quis abaixar aqui. Fico parecendo um bobo quando estou diante de uma ninfa.'

Ela sorriu, passando a mão sobre os cabelos desarrumados.

'Fico parecendo uma ninfa quando acordo?'

O olhar dele percorre o corpo de Dione.

'Essa conversa...e você nua na minha frente...não vão facilitar a nossa situação.'-ele se ergue e se recompõe.-'Que tal irmos nadar depois do desjejum?'

'Ótima idéia!'

A manhã transcorreu na mais absoluta tranqüilidade. Dione estava sentada na areia, em cima da toalha observando Milo nadar. De repente, ela se pôs a olhar a cabana próxima a eles. Os momentos que passaram ali voltaram à memória. Alguns a fizeram rir, outras sentir raiva e outras a fizeram conter a respiração.

Algumas vezes, sentira que ficariam ali para sempre e outras vezes que tinham acabado de chegar...logo iriam embora. E depois, como eles ficariam?

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Milo estava voltando, e Dione enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos e olhou para ele.

'Como está a água?'

Milo não respondeu, ficou olhando para ela, depois agachou na sua frente.

'Dione, esteve chorando?'

'Estou bem.'-disse abaixando o olhar.

Ela o abraçou em um gesto rápido e inesperado, beijando-o em seguida com paixão. Logo perderam o controle, e antes que ela pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo se achou deitada sobre a tolha de praia, e Milo a beijava loucamente.

Retirar as roupas de banho foi rápido e Dione o recebeu calorosamente e Milo a penetrou. Não com brusquidão, não com força, mas carinho...uniram-se com um suspiro. Ela fechou os olhos e pode sentir os músculo de Milo se contraindo e relaxando enquanto se movia, e ela movia seus quadris, acompanhando o ritmo dele.

Quando atingiram o clímax, Milo se movimentou com maior rapidez e a seguiu, murmurando palavras incoerentes contra seu pescoço, a respiração ofegante e quente.

Dione sentiu-se flutuar, feliz por estarem fazendo amor outra vez...subitamente, um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

'Milo! O que fizemos?'

'Fizemos amor, e foi maravilhoso, Dione!'-ele exclamou.

'Só que não poderíamos...e se...'

Milo piscou várias vezes e a expressão satisfeita e tranqüila deu lugar a preocupação. Ele sentou-se e praguejou.

'Sinto muito, Dione.'

'Eu também!'-Dione olhou para a própria barriga.

Não estava preparada para isso. E se estivesse em seus dias férteis? E se...um bebê estivesse se formando lá dentro?

'Quero que saiba que se alguma coisa acontecer estarei ao seu Aldo.'-disse com sinceridade.-'Se acaso ficar grávida, eu...'

'Não deve se preocupar com nada.'-Ela falou secamente, sem encará-lo.

'Ficar brava não vai adiantar nada.'-falou olhando-a desta vez sem sorrir.-'Eu assumo a responsabilidade.'

'Quer dizer, casamento?'

'Sim.'

'Não, obrigada.'-Dione ficou surpresa com as próprias palavras.

'Como assim?'-estava surpreso. Pensava que se casar com ele era o que Dione queria.

'E não precisa posar de responsável agora. Não quero que se case comigo por obrigação...já vimos que isso é tolice e não daria certo, além disso, é apenas uma suspeita...posso não ficar grávida...E não acredito que estamos brigando por causa de uma hipótese!'

'Certo. Que assim seja, então.'-ele se levanta e coloca o calção.

'O que quer dizer com isso?'

'Nada, ''senhorita Independente.'' Você acha que criar um filho sem o pai seria fácil, mas nunca fez nada sem o amparo de seus pais..eles estão sempre por perto fazendo suas vontades, nunca trabalhou pelo o que eu saiba.'-ela se ergue e começa a se vestir.-'Quero deixar avisado uma coisa. Se houver um bebê...também tenho direitos sobre le e pode ter absoluta certeza de que farei o que for preciso para consegui-los.'

'É uma ameaça?'-ela o encara, acabando de calçar o tamanco.

'Não. é uma promessa. É a palavra de um Alessandros. Estou farto de ser chamado de imaturo e irresponsável por todos! Desta vez farei o que é certo.'

'Não acredito que estamos brigando por causa de uma suposição!'-ela exclama. Colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

'Talvez não estivéssemos brigando se você não tivesse se jogado em meus braços daquela maneira como se...AAAIII!'-ele acabava de ser chutado na canela por Dione e seu tamanco de madeira.

'Não ouse completar essa frase!'-ela ameaçou.

'Isso não é um calçado...é uma arma! Devia ter porte para comprá-los!'-disse mancando e segurando o gemido de dor.-'Merda! Queria tanto que aparecesse...'

'Um barco!'

'Isso mesmo. Um barco.'-ele estava alisando a canela.-'Está ficando roxo!

'Não. Um barco está se aproximando.'

Ambos olharam em direção ao horizonte e viram um barco se aproximando velozmente. Dione procurou visualizar melhor quem estava pilotando e quando reconheceu o rapaz loiro e forte, soltou uma exclamação de alegria e surpresa.

'Théo! É o meu irmão! THÉO!'-acenava para ele que de longe retribuiu.

Logo, o rapaz já alcançava a praia e com um salto ágil pisou em terra firme e correu para receber um abraço carinhoso da irmã.

'Mana, que bom que está bem!'

'Como? Não estava no exterior? Como soube onde estava?'

Milo estava afastado, apenas olhava a cena calado e sisudo.

'Cheguei em casa e a primeira coisa que perguntei foi por você. Percebi que algo estava errado e nossos pais estavam tentando me esconder algo.'-ele explicava, andando abraçado a irmã em direção a Milo.-'Conhece a mamãe, ela não consegue mentir para mim. Peguei o primeiro barco e vim buscá-la quando me contou o que estava acontecendo.'

Ele estendeu a mão para Milo e o fitava de maneira desconfiada. Eles apertaram as mãos com força. E o Cavaleiro de Escorpião teve que admitir que ele tinha muita força mesmo.

'Milo, não é? Não deve se lembrar muito de mim...Era um pivete quando fui mandado para a Groenlândia treinar.'

'Lembro-me de você quando era garoto.'

'Sinto muito pelos transtornos que meus pais causaram.'-depois vira para a irmã.-'Pegue suas coisas...vamos para casa.'

'É só isso o que quero.'-ela disse e sem olhar para Milo foi buscar suas coisas.

Durante todo o trajeto, de várias horas, Milo olhava para Dione que estava sentada longe ele, e não lhe dirigiu a palavra.

Se Théo desconfiou de algo devido ao clima pesado entre ambos, nada disse.

Realmente exageraram na discussão. Arrependeu-se do que dissera a Dione. Não era o melhor momento para esse tipo de discussão. Parte dele queria se desculpar com ela e fazer as pazes, mas outra parte sentia que seria melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

'Droga!'-praguejou em pensamento.'Sempre fui cuidadoso. Por que me descontrolei dessa maneira?'

Via-se envolvido com Dione. Talvez não engravidasse, mas havia a possibilidade.

'Relaxe, Milo. Nem sabe se vai haver um bebê.'-dizia a si mesmo em pensamento.

Já sabia como era dormir com ela, depois de terem feito amor e acordar juntos e...gostara muito. Geralmente saia da cama de suas amantes antes do sol nascer e nem se lembrava dos nomes delas...partia sem compromisso.

Compromisso. Seria válido se casarem só por causa de uma criança, se não tinha certeza de se amavam?

Quando chegaram finalmente na Ilha de Milo, Dione saiu apressada do barco indo diretamente para sua casa. Sem olhar para trás. Sem se despedir.

Théo ofereceu carona até o porto em Atenas, já que precisava passar pelo Santuário também. Milo aceitou e quando se afastavam da ilha, ele olhou uma última vez para trás esperando vê-la...mas Dione não apareceu.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

**SURPRESAS DO CORAÇÃO**

**Capítulo 5:**

Milo subia as escadas em direção à sua casa, passava pelas Casas e por seus respectivos guardiões, com um ar cansado e de péssimo humor.

Chegou em casa e a única que queria era deitar em sua cama e dormir. Mas o sono não veio, apesar do cansaço. Sentia falta de alguma coisa. Sentia falta de um corpo macio e perfumado ao seu lado. Sentia falta de Dione.

Duas semanas depois.

As duas semanas mais longas da vida de Dione. Ela tentava seguir sua vida. Estudava para ingressar numa Universidade. Já perdoou os pais pelo o que fizeram e estes evitavam tocar no assunto sobre a ilha, uma vez que Théo fora categórico sobre deixá-la em paz.

Suas regras vieram normalmente naquela semana. Saber que não estava grávida, que tudo fora apenas uma hipótese, fez com que sentisse decepcionada. Agora tinha certeza de que não havia nada que pudesse, de algum modo, mantê-la próxima a Milo.

Sua depressão era tão grande que não recusou o convite de seus pais e de Ulisses para viajar. Alguns dias longe da Grécia, e de tudo o que lembrava Milo, era o que ela mais queria.

'Parece que está doente.'-comentou Shura para Kamus.

'Tadinho! Tô com uma peninha dele!'-acrescentou Afrodite.

Os três olhavam preocupados para o Cavaleiro sentado na entrada da Casa de Escorpião, com o olhar triste.-'Quem imaginaria que ele teria essa reação?'

'Parce que c'est.(Pois é.)'-Kamus concordou.-'Não sabe o que fazer. Quer ir até lá conversar com a mademoiselle Dione, mas é orgulhoso demais!'

'Soube até que as visitas femininas na Casa de Escorpião acabaram.'-disse Afrodite com um sorriso malicioso e cheirando uma rosa vermelha.

'Tá exagerando!'-retrucou Shura.

'Ah, é? Veja aquilo.'-Afrodite aponta com a rosa uma jovem e bela morena que subia as escadas.-'Aquela lá...é velha freqüentadora da Casa.'

'Oi, Milo'-ele desvia o olhar e encara a serva.-'Soube que tem se sentindo muito triste e sozinho esses dias. Eu gostaria de poder ajudar.'

'Sinto-me lisonjeado Nádia, mas...-ele deu de ombros e virou o rosto para o horizonte de novo. A jovem fica indignada.-'Desculpe, não estou interessado.'

Ela sai decepcionada, passando pelos outros cavaleiros sem encará-los.

'Não falei?'-comenta Afrodite.

'Mon Dieu! É sério mesmo!'-Kamus exclamou espantado.

'Ele recusou a chica...Chega! Yo le hablaré allí!(Vou agora falar com ele!).-Shura disse exasperado.

Milo estava tão distraído, que só sentiu a presença de Shura no momento em que ele apoiou um dos seus pés na cabeça dele e o encarava, com os braços cruzados e olhar severo.

'Vai continuar assim? Não vai tomar nenhuma atitude?'

'Shura...'-fala com o rosto alterado e com aquela veia pulsando de raiva na testa.-Tira essa bota imunda da minha cabeça!Ò.Ó#'

Shura nem se moveu e continuava na mesma posição. Milo se ergue de repente, ficando face a face com o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

'Meta-se com a sua vida, espanhol!'

'Chega de autopiedade, lembra? Naquela noite quando enchemos a cara. Você me disse isso e me fez pagar o maior mico para conseguir o perdão da Maíse. Deu certo, estamos juntos e bem até hoje!'

Milo o encara surpreso.

'E então, mon ami?'-Kamus toca em seu ombro.-'Engole esse orgulho e vá lá falar com ela.'

'Vai ficar aí, enquanto sua paixãozinha está solta por aí, querido?'-Afrodite chega falando.-'O amor é como uma flor, querido...se não cuidar, murcha e morre!'

'Credo! Essa foi brega demais!'-retruca Shura e Afrodite mostra a língua para ele.

'Tá. Estão certos! Vou lá '-ele inspira e adquire autoconfiança, começou a andar e de repente para.-'Hã...poderiam vir comigo?'

'Pra quê?'-os três se espantam.

'Para darem apoio a um amigo e...'-depois acrescenta sem graça.-'E para segurarem o Demos no caso dele estar uma fera comigo'.'

Os três encaram Milo, com uma enorme gota descendo em suas cabeças.

Milo, Kamus, Shura e Afrodite chegam na Ilha naquele dia mesmo. Imediatamente vão até a residência da família de Dione.

'Fiiiuuu!'-Shura assovia, admirando o tamanho da propriedade.-'Esse tal Demos deve ser rico!'

'Milionário!'-acrescenta Milo.-'É dono de várias empresas pela Europa.'

'E Cavaleiro!'-espanta Afrodite.-'E onde ele arranjou tempo?'

'Os irmãos ajudam a cuidar dos negócios da família.'-respondeu sem muito interesse.

'A chica é linda, gostosa e milionária...e usted não queria casar com ela?'

'Agora ele mudou de idéia, querido!'-defende Afrodite e depois pergunta para Milo.-'Ela tem irmã?'

'Quer dizer, irmão..não é?'-diz Shura rindo.

'Só porque tenho um jeito delicado de ser não quer dizer que eu seja 100 gay, querido. Tenho a mente liberada e estou aberto a novas experiências.'

'Queria ser surdo para não escutar isso.'-suspira Kamus.

'Idem.'-fala Shura.

'Hei, vamos nos concentrar no MEU problema?'-pede Milo, antes de tocar a campainha.

São atendidos por empregado, que depois os conduz até os fundos da propriedade onde Théo estava praticando alguns exercícios físicos.

'Minha deusa!'-diz um certo Peixes admirado.-'Abençoada senhora Papallonikos por só fazer filhos lindos!'

'Hum-hum...'-pigarreou Kamus, antes de cutucar Afrodite.

Théo para os exercícios ao perceber a presença dos Cavaleiros. Mesmo sendo um Cavaleiro de Prata, puderam sentir o Cosmo poderoso do rapaz. Com a fisionomia séria ele se aproxima.

'Milo.'-ele começa a falar, com a voz grave e os olhos azuis penetrantes analisando-o.-'Em que posso ajudá-lo?'

'Théo...preciso falar com a Dione. Poderia chamá-la?'

'Ela não está.'-reponde secamente, enxugando o suor numa toalha.

'Como assim?'

'Foi embora.'-ele bebe um gole de água.-'Não creio que volte para casa.'

'Para onde ela foi?'-estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Theo demora um pouco para responder, ocupado em retirar a camisa suada.

'Sei que o que meus pais fizeram foi imprudente...inconseqüente. Não há desculpas, pois Dione acabou sofrendo uma grande tristeza e tenho as minhas desconfianças sobre o que aconteceu lá. Ela não me contou, e olhe que ela sempre me conta tudo o que acontece com ela, e decidi não contrariá-la e não tomar nenhuma atitude tola. Mas também decidi que se o encontrasse, iria castigá-lo. Não numa luta como Cavaleiros...além de Atena ter proibir lutas desnecessárias entre seus cavaleiros, a sua armadura de ouro lhe daria muita vantagem, mas a moda antiga...com meus próprios punhos. Antes que eu comece a socar a sua cara, teria algo a dizer?'

Compreendendo o que se passava, Milo a exemplo de Théo também tira a camisa. Seus amigos se entreolham e suspiram, a tarde prometia ser longa.

'Amo a sua irmã. E pretendo me casar com ela, quando e se ela desejar.'

'É um bom começo. Algo mais?'-eles se moviam e se analisavam, esperando o primeiro movimento.

'Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, agiria da mesma forma. Aliás, provavelmente insistiria no uso de nossos Cosmos e armaduras. Punhos não me pareceriam suficientes.'

'Depois que eu lhe der uma surra, o que planeja fazer?'

'Espancá-lo até que me diga onde Dione está.'

'E por que eu lhe diria?'

'Já falei...amo sua irmã. Voltei para casa, onde me dediquei às minhas obrigações, mas nada adianta! Ela não sai dos meus pensamentos, não consigo esquecê-la! Nem sequer consigo olhar para outra mulher. Aquela mulher arruinou minha vida! Festas me aborrecem, outras companhias me irritam. A lembrança dela me perturba até quando durmo. Preciso dela ou ficarei louco!'

'Ótimo!'-Théo sorriu satisfeito, enquanto acertava o nariz de Milo com um soco.

Adversários à altura, os dois se esmurraram até caírem no chão, exaustos, doloridos. Arfante, Théo estende a mão para Milo.

'Eles já acabaram?'-pergunta Afrodite a Kamus e Shura, sentado na grama com cara de sono.

'Já.'-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

'Graças a Zeus!'-ele suspira.

'Onde...ela...está''-Milo pergunta, esfregando o queixo dolorido.

'Visitando velhos amigos da família. Seu tio foi junto.'-respondeu Théo, colocando gelo trazido por um criado sobre o olho roxo.

'Aquele Sanguessuga! Onde?'

'Espero que tenha um casaco...está frio no interior do Baixo Canadá!'

'Canadá! O que eles foram fazer no Canadá!'

'Pescar.'-respondeu sorrindo.

Vilarejo de Dawson, Território de Yukon, Canadá. Perto do Círculo Polar Ártico.

'Aaahhhh!'-Kamus soltou um longo suspiro.-Que bela manhã, non?'

O vento gélido balançava os seus cabelos, e ele não demonstrava sentir o frio, pois para Kamus, era como uma brisa fresca.

'Não.'-resmungou Milo, embrulhado com uma parka, uma longa capa de borracha forrada de pele, sem abertura na frente e com capuz, que era vestida pela cabeça. Debaixo da parka, havia outros casacos. Milo estava tão 'embrulhado' que era apenas possível ver seus olhos pela abertura entre o capuz e o cachecol de lã.-'Odeio sentir frio!'

'Que exagero, Milo.'-retruca Kamus.-'Pena que Shura não veio.'

'Que o Shura não veio, eu entendo...o que não entendo é porque você veio também?'-Milo pergunta olhando para Afrodite, que usava um elegante casaco e também parecia não se incomodar em sentir frio.

'E perder o final dessa novela?'-ele sorri.

Théo se aproxima, tão à vontade no frio quanto Kamus e Afrodite, e os chama.

'Aluguei um carro. Vou levá-los até a casa dos amigos dos meus pais.'

'Desde quando ela gosta de pescar?'-sussurra Ulisses a Demos, observando Dione olhando para o lago como maior tédio.

No barco, no meio de um lago gelado, acompanhada por três homens de idades avançadas, não parecia ser o melhor programa do mundo para Dione, mas ela achava melhor do que ficar com a mãe e a esposa do amigo de seu pai.

'Nunca gostou.'-responde suspirando tristemente.-'Dione não queria ficar na casa ouvindo as mulheres falando em apresentar novos partidos para ela.'

'Ah!'-ele volta a se concentrar na pesca.-'Ainda está furioso com meu sobrinho?'

'Não...a raiva já passou.'-ele respondeu.-'Só resta o desejo insano de matá-lo.'

'Não se preocupe, Demos.'-o outro amigo falou.-'Isso passa. Vai ver, ela logo esquece aquele rapaz e parte para outro.'

'Não tenho tanta certeza, Hank.'

'O que a sua esposa está fazendo, Demos?'-Ulisses perguntou, apontando para o ancoradouro.

Dione virou a cabeça e viu sua mãe acenando, gritando alguma coisa.

'Ela está chamando você, Dione.'-comentou Hank.

'Está mesmo.'-Dione concordou.-'O resto não consigo entender.

'Quem são aqueles?'-Ulisses apontou para quatro homens que chegavam acompanhados por outra senhora.

'Ora...o loiro é o meu filho.'-disse Demos.-'E quem são os outros?'

'E quem é aquele fantasiado de Yeti?'-apontou Hank.-'Está gritando e pulando feito um louco!'

'É uma parka, tio Hank.'-Dione respondeu.-'Que cara ridículo! Não está tão frio assim! Está querendo chamar nossa atenção. Parece um sinaleiro humano, não para de balançar os braços e...Reconheço esse grito.'

Dione estreitou os olhos, levou a mão à testa por causa do sol e tentou reconhecê-los.

O ''fantasiado'' de Yeti começou a tirar a parka e os casacos que o cobriam com gestos nervosos. Dione sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao reconhecê-lo.

'Milo!'-Dione murmurou.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Era ele mesmo! Atravessou meio mundo atrás dela!

'Melhor voltarmos.'-sugeriu Ulisses.

'Não!'-ela pediu.

'Diooonnnneeee!'-Milo gritou a plenos pulmões.

'Filha...não podemos ficar no meio do lago a vida toda.'-disse Demos.-'Tem que falar com ele.'

'E então?'-insistiram Ulisses e Hank.

'Eu...não sei...e se ele veio atrás de mim pensando que estou grávida e...'

'Mesmo assim, ele veio atrás de voc...'-Demos parou e refletiu.-'QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ ESTAR GRÁVIDA!'

'Ai, pai. Não estou!'-ela respondeu brava.-'Me deixou numa ilha sozinha com um homem, o que esperava que fizéssemos? Achou que ficaríamos jogando cartas?'

'ULISSES, VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE NADA SOBRE ISSO!'

'Não mencionei que Ariadne ficou grávida de Milo durante a estadia na ilha?'

'EU MATO UM!'-Demos berrou, querendo pular do barco, mas foi segurado pelos amigos.

Diante da hesitação de Dione, Milo fez uma coisa que deixou todos perplexos. Retirou as botas e a blusa, ficando apenas de calça e pulo na água.

'Ele enlouqueceu!'-exclamou Kamus.-'Ele detesta frio!'

'Ai, o que o amor não faz!'-suspira Afrodite, olhando para Théo que se afasta e coloca sua mãe entre ele e o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

'Ele se atirou na água!'-gritou Dione.

'Ótimo! Assim ele morre por hipotermia!'-vibrou Demos.

'PAI!'

'Que louco!'-disse Ulisses.-'E então, Dione meu anjo...vai fazer o quê?'

'Ele parece muito ansioso para falar com você.'-insistiu Hank.

Dione ficou em pé no barco, equilibrando-se na frágil embarcação. Sentiu o coração irradiado de felicidades ao ouvir o que Milo gritou, entre uma braçada e outra.

'Dione...eu te amo!'

Tomando coragem, e ao mesmo tempo exultante, Dione também saltou na água.

Todos ouviram o grito dela ao sentir o choque com a água gelada. Incentivados pelos gritos do barco e do ancoradouro, os dois nadam e se encontram no meio do lago.

'Está maluco?'-ela falou.

'Di-Dione...eu...te...amo!'-falou finalmente, batendo os dentes por causa do frio congelante do lago.-'E que-quero ficar com vo-você...não apenas por causa do bebê...se estiver esperando um...mas por..que...não consigo ficar mais longe...de você.'

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Dione, que segurou o rosto de Milo entre as mãos e o beijou. Depois de algum tempo, se separaram.

'Não estou grávida...mas podemos pensar nisso...mais para frente!'-ela disse sorrindo.-'Estou...congelando.'

Ainda abraçados, Milo acende seu Cosmo Dourado, envolvendo-os e aquecendo-os.

'Assim está melhor?'

'Um pouco...mais tarde quando estivermos a sós...você me aquece do jeito que eu quero!'-ela disse sorrindo maliciosa.-'Não acredito que pulou nessa água gelada opor minha causa!'

'Um mico por amor de vez em quando faz bem.'

Voltaram a se beijar, dentro do lago.

'Eu não disse que meu plano juntaria nossas famílias, Demos?'-falou Ulisses para o amigo.

'É sinto duvidar...mas por um momento até você achou que não daria certo!'

'Os Alessandros são conhecidos por terem idéias brilhantes, amigo!'

'Não vou brigar...agora, quem me preocupa é Théo. É meu único varão, meu primogênito! Preciso arranjar uma boa esposa grega para ele! Preciso de netos que continuem o nome da minha família!'

'Conheço uma boa família em Málata...'-continuou Ulisses.-'Eles têm uma filha na idade de se casar e muito bonita e...'

Théo espirra, coça a cabeça e observa Ulisses e Demos discutindo e olhando para ele.

'Estou com um mau pressentimento...'-murmurou o pobre Cavaleiro de Prata.

**Fim.**

**Epílogo:**

Horas mais tarde, no restaurante local.

'É por minha conta esses jantar!'-diz Hank pegando a conta.-'É meu presente para comemorarmos a união desse jovem casal.'

Todos erguem os copos e taças em homenagem a Milo e Dione, sentados lado a lado e ruborizados.

O restaurante era simples, com decoração típica de uma região de caça como aquela, com animais empalhados e armas penduradas nas paredes. Uma enorme vitrine dava uma boa visão da rua da pequena Dawson.

'Obrigado, pessoal!'-Milo agradeceu.

'Agora...sobre o casamento...'-começou a falar Demos, mas foi cutucado pela filha.-'Que foi?'

'Pai, não vamos nos casar agora!'-ela sorri para Milo.-'Queremos aproveitar o namoro primeiro...'

'Pretende enrolar minha filha, Milo?'-o olhar de Demos arrepiou o Cavaleiro.

'N-Não, Demos! Nunca!'-ele a segura pelo queixo e dá um beijinho.-'Só não queremos nos apressar.'

'É, afinal já tiveram a lua de mel e...aaaiiii!'-Afrodite é calado por um chute debaixo da mesa de Dione.

'Com licença.'-pediu Kamus.-'Vou pegar mais conhaque.'

'Peça para trazer para todos, amigão!'-pediu Milo.

Mas, quando Kamus se levanta, ele olha pela vitrine e fica parado, estático. Seu rosto perde um pouco a cor.

'Kamus? Que foi?'-Milo se ergue e olha na mesma direção que o amigo. Ele vê uma jovem muito bonita, de cabelos negros, entrando em um pick-up.

'Desirée?'-ele murmurou.

Ao dizer o nome, ele corre para fora do restaurante, mas não consegue chegar a tempo, ela já estava longe.

'Ei, Kamus!'-Milo chega atrás, sendo seguido pelos curiosos acompanhantes.-'Que foi? Quem é aquela mulher?'

'O que ela está fazendo aqui? É Desirée!'-estava alterado.-'Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar...jamais a esqueceria!'

'Quem é...? É a tal garota que você conheceu em Paris? Tem certeza! Aqui?'-perguntou Milo.

'Aquela não se chama Desirée.'-falou a esposa de Hank.-'É a professora Reed, Laura Reed. A professora da escolinha local!'

'Não...é Desirée!'-Kamus apertou os punhos.

Ela era mesmo!

Fim?

Gostaram do gancho para uma nova história?

Falei que a próxima vítima era o Kamus! Quem é Desirée?...em breve.


End file.
